Hamadryad
by Glippernip
Summary: Loosely based on classic Dungeons and Dragons module 'The Keep on the Borderlands' and 3.5 rules (with some creative license as well), this is the story of a young tree-folk mystic and the band of adventurers that forms around her. I would appreciate any feedback.
1. Chapter 1

"And as the snow melts, as the leaves grow, as the flowers start to bloom; remember the story of Archer Krim, who averted the Duchess' doom."

She played the chords a final time, her left hand popping the spring loaded sticks that added percussion to the stringed instrument, and she hummed along to end the song.

"Another fine tune, Eluthera," one of the merchants called to her, "I will miss your music once you've left the caravan. Best keep it quiet for a while, though. We're entering a 'less than hospitable' stretch of road."

"Not hospitable," Eluthera asked with a concerned look on her young, round face.

"This road ahead is a mid-point between three of the city-states," the elder replied, "The only patrols come from small outposts, so there are raiders that hide out in the region."

Six wagons rumbled noisily down the old dirt road through the forest, slow enough for the musician to walk along. It was autumn and the trees were ablaze in color from the normal greens to the reds, oranges, and yellows of fall, to the browns of the dry, dead leaves that had yet to fall from their lofty perches. The air was cool but not cold and the wafting breeze invigorated and refreshed her as it blew through her red-orange hair. Eluthera looked human from a distance, but there were differences about her that suggested something else. Her round face and slightly curly red hair that fell to her shoulders, but her wide eyes were too green, not like the eyes of a human but more like rich grass or moss. She was pretty, a little shorter than an average woman and built thickly, not fat but solid and strong. Her skin, a creamy light brownish color, was soft enough but had just a little roughness, like hands accustomed to working but all over her frame. And she smelled. Not bad, mind you, in fact her scent sometimes attracted attention to her. When she was happy or content, the scent of berries floated from her in all directions. Then there was her chosen garb, as well: Strange garments seemingly made up of large green and brown leaves wrapped her torso, shoulders, and thighs, with additional gloves, boots, and skullcap made of the same material. It was as tough as any treated animal skin and she was confident in the protection the clothing gave. What could not be mistaken was the business of the longsword she carried on her always, and the bow and quiver attached to her backpack. The members of the caravan had not the courage to ask her just what kind of being she was for fear of angering her, though she really would never attack her hosts. She had joined the caravan about a week ago. They appreciated a swordarm that they weren't paying for, and she enjoyed the company.

The caravan traveled a large loop, rarely actually going to any of the six city-states of Valdemar, but they hit many, many small and medium sized villages and isolated outposts between them, buying local wares, carting them to the next place, and selling the stock. With six wagons full of material, they rarely found a town that didn't need something they carried. Of course, it did make them a target, as well.

The attackers came in a wave, bursting from the line of trees only 100 feet from the road. Sickly, small goblins riding gruesome canines sprinted towards the wagons while their larger brethren, hobgoblins, stepped from cover with crossbows raised to fire. Instantly the wagon drivers urged the oxen that pulled the transports to turn and form a circle. Each wagon had a swordsman as a rider, and each merchant grabbed his own bow or crossbow. Eluthera thought about it for just a second and determined that her sword wouldn't mean much here. Her other talents could prove quite useful. The hobgoblins stood too far away, but the goblins rode right into her range, and she smiled a wicked smile. For her, this would be fun.

Eluthera ran to a near cart and leapt up onto the merchandise loaded on it, hunkering down behind a large crate for some cover. The merchant fired their first volley but struck only one of the goblin's dogs. The caravan members ducked as a rain of crossbow bolts fell amongst them, and then the goblins were there at the wagons, preparing to jump aboard.

Eluthera smiled again while staring right at one of the canine mounts and whispered spirit words. The dog in question stopped suddenly, almost throwing its rider to the ground, and stared back at her. Its eyes began to glow a greenish color.

"Protect," she shouted, then repeated the word in goblinoid to be sure. The dog snarled and then grabbed the leg of a now dismounted humanoid with its mouth, the nasty creature howling as the dog bit down hard. Eluthera found another target and forced it to do her bidding. 'Poor creatures,' she thought, 'The goblins likely beat them into submission to train them. They have little willpower to fight me."

She heard the twang of the crossbows and barely ducked before bolts slammed into the side of the carts. One of the swordsmen fell backward onto the ground, a bolt sunk into his chest. The maiden rose and saw another welcome site; the goblins carried wood hafted axes for weapons. Again she whispered while pretending to grab one of the weapons though she was not close enough to reach. She suddenly opened both hands wide and swung them away from each other, and the targeted goblin's axe shaft exploded! Wooden shards shot into that goblin and into three others standing or running too close to the explosion! Two of them simply fell dying, while the others stumbled wounded but still continuing their attack. She noted that several other goblins dispatched the two dominated canines. Two of the humanoids came at her, jumping up onto the wagon and raising their weapons.

Her mind worked quickly, and she pointed to one monster's weapon while whispering a third set of words, then she mimed stabbing herself in the gut. The beasts attacked and she drew her sword finally, blocking one swipe and kicking the small monster off the wagon. The second goblin thrust his spear towards Eluthera's unguarded side, but the weapon literally twisted in the humanoid's grip, turning and stabbing into the attacker's own shoulder and sinking deep! It squealed, its weapon arm dangling uselessly, and Eluthera finished it with a downward slice into the creature's neck. The foul stench of goblin blood stung her nostrils, but she shook herself and looked for her next play.

Then a crossbow bolt slammed into her shoulder and another into her side, and she toppled off the wagon and onto the damp grass.

She really didn't feel much pain, but parts of her wouldn't respond to her urgent attempts to move. She looked around the space within the wagon circle and saw several of the others tending to their wounds. She heard the gruff voice of a goblin bark an order to kill, and then two of the canines trotted under a wagon and into the circle snarling.

'Didn't think it would end like this,' she mused, 'But then, who would imagine this?' She forced herself into a sitting position, hoping she could move her hands well enough to cast more magic even as one of the dogs charged toward her.

Something else hit her though, also small and furry but wearing some kind of skirt and shoulder belt. It pushed her down while striking with a bladed sickle, killing the dog with one shot. "Stay down," it squeaked in a high pitched voice, "Help comes!" With a swift, precise movement, the newcomer who appeared to be a rat or a squirrel standing on two feet raised a rod into the air, and a red, glowing orb shot into the sky trailing a string of smoke. Above the noise of the fighting, Eluthera heard a tiny little spirit voice alert her of approaching horses and riders. The rodent-person grunted a little chattering growl and raised her sickle blade high as Eluthera faded into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke in a mental fog, wanting to stay in blissful sleep but a lurch and shift in position pulled her back to consciousness. She lay prone on a blanket which lay upon something hard. After a week of traveling with the caravan, she recognized one of the wagons from the group. She wanted to move, to sit up, but pain shot through her from a hundred different places. Eluthera opened her eyes a crack, and even the dim light from an overcast sky stung her vision.

"Do not move," the high pitched voice from before whispered, "You are badly wounded. We're taking you to the Keep where you can rest, receive healing."

Eluthera groaned and then rasped, "Thirsty." She saw a blur of movement from the side and someone brought a hollow reed to her lips. She sipped, and water flushed blood from her mouth and cooled her throat. She swallowed.

"Thank you," she said, "Where are we going?"

"The same place that the caravan would have stopped," the voice replied with a concerned tone, "There is a small castle outpost up on a hill nearby, and it includes a cadre of healers. You'll be safe there. A dozen of the keep's soldiers escort us, and they ran off the goblinoids."

Eluthera turned her face just a little so she could see her benefactor. If she relied only on her eyes, she might not have had a clue what she looked at, but the maiden used many senses; her acute smell, her special nature sense, her commune with simple spirits. The combination presented her with a creature she had heard of but had never encountered before. Her helper was essentially a partially humanoid rodent, akin to squirrels or ground hogs. The creature stood about 3 ½ foot tall, was covered with dark brown fur with white patches, and she did wear a skirt, thigh straps, and a belt that went around her waist and over one shoulder. The sickle hung across her back in a clever little harness and several additional pouches and clasps hung from the belts. The squirrel girl (Eluthera couldn't see that it was female, but she knew all the same) looked out at the line of trees for any sign of danger.

"I've never met an Aeralena before," the forest girl stated.

The other girl smiled, largish front incisors becoming visible, "I am Laur-Q, and I don't believe I've met one of your kind, either. Are you Dryad? I didn't know this forest had any, and you are not near any particular tree. You were using magic."

"You are close," Eluthera responded, her voice strengthening, "I am not a dryad and not tied to a tree, but I am a sister of the forest. Nature…flows through me, empowers me. I had noticed the traders becoming nervous about this region. Are the goblins a major problem?"

Laur-Q clucked her tongue and nodded, "They did not used to be such an issue. There were occasional attacks, but the humanoids were never very organized nor of large numbers. I wasn't here yet then, but many months ago the attacks became more frequent, much more planned out. There are the goblins and at least one, maybe two tribes of orcs in the area. We believe that the humanoids fighting each other helped keep their numbers within a fairly safe amount, but something has allowed the tribes to grow…or at least stop killing each other. We don't know for sure. The soldiers of the Keep have searched, but they are hampered by the lay of the land and usually only find abandoned campsites no longer in use."

"Is the keep in any danger," Eluthera pressed.

"You will see," Laur stated, "There is no way that any humanoid tribe, or even a small army, could breach the castle's defenses."

She could see it from quite a distance as the wagons approached. The castle, though small, stood atop a flat hill with sharp sides that fell over 120' from top to the ground below. Not really cliffs, but still very steep. A road ran up one side and circled to the castle gate which two towers flanked and protected. Arrow slits pierced each tower and protrusions at the top of each wall protected archers there as well. Any force attacking the place would have been forced to climb the steep hillside or charge up the road, and both methods left an assault force open to all kinds of weapons from the keep above. A relative few warriors, if trained right, could hold this fortress from many hundreds of attackers for a long time.

Eluthera looked back at Laur and asked, "You said you haven't been here long. What brings you to such an isolated place?"

"I birthed near the city of Smallport," Laur said easily, "I grew up wanting to explore, see what else is out there. I've wandered the area between here and my homeland wherever my legs carried me. I came to this place as you, wounded, though from a predator and not weapons. My curiosity about the place and the people grew as I recovered, so I decided to stay until my curiosity was satisfied. Amazingly, I've found employment, too. As the soldiers find difficulty with the terrain, my climbing and jumping abilities prove very useful to them. I can climb to the tops of almost any tree and examine the land, finding paths through the woods or signs of encampment. There is a bandit group that also works in this area and uses halflings for a similar purpose. I even help them fight when I have to, but I'm especially good at finding captured people or goods in an enemy camp or group while the fighting is going on. Humans are fascinating and fun to be around…they come in so many types!"

Eluthera silently agreed with that as the wagon began its climb up the road toward the castle gate. Two of the human horseman, armored knights ready for battle, rode ahead while signaling their compatriots on the wall, and as they rushed toward the gate someone waved back from a window and the drawbridge that spanned a steep, deep trench lowered to allow entrance. One of the two riders galloped into the keep while the other waited by the drawbridge. Momentarily the wagons entered the keep, passing a lifted, heavy portcullis and an inner gate that closed as soon as the last wagon and knights were past. Past the gate, the wagon veered softly left along the wall and then, turning right, drove down what would look like any village street in any human town, paved and even. Castle guards had cleared the street of traffic but people watched from the doors and windows of the buildings to each side of the street.

"It is a good thing it is not market day," Laur whispered gratefully.

"It looks like a village," Eluthera stated.

"In many ways it is, but a small village," Laur answered as the wagon passed stone homes and buildings, "I'm not sure how many people live within the walls, but it is mostly self-sufficient. There are a few farmers, hunters, and fishers that live off the lands near here, but there is no other settlement in the area. If it were not for the trade route, I'm not sure the outpost would really survive, but the road ensures many traders and journeymen stop as they travel."

Eluthera's energy waned suddenly, and she watched as the wagon wound through several streets, turning and winding inward. The wagons drew up in an open pavilion near another wall and much smaller gate, though a gate with its own defenses and defenders. To the right of the inner gate stood a stone, two-story structure painted a faded yellow and decorated far more than any other building the forest girl had seen here yet. A large double door gave access to the place, and a large fresco of a radiant sun was painted above the doors. Laur noted Elu's concerned expression.

"Chapel of Pelor," the Aeralena explained, "I don't know much about the religion, but most of the folk at the Keep at least respect those who worship here. The temple serves as a hospital for wounded. It sits close to the inner gates in case someone ever threatens to pierce the main gate, so that the wounded can be moved into the inner bailey within minutes."

Eluthera sighed and focused on her guiding spirit, which gave her only confident feelings about the place. She grunted loudly and clenched her teeth against the pain as two young robed humans gently lifted her and carried her into the sun temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With the wounded secure in the temple and the uninjured caravan merchants hosted at the inn, the warriors of the keep rode their mounts through the gates to the inner bailey where the castle's defenses were. A wall separated the common area and the military sections of the keep, but the military side had everything it needed. Immediately beyond the inner gates stood the parade field where the men practiced and the horses exercised. Directly across from the gate stood the command building, where the Castellan, his advisors, and his guards lived. The inner bailey included a full stable for the war horses, some places where the soldiers can play a few games, and even a small jail with three cells which rarely found use but were there just in case. As the last horse passed through the archway the gates closed, leaving only a small slit for one person at a time to enter or exit. The last horseman stopped his mount and stepped down to the grass while his colleagues rode their animals toward the stable. Three others waited for him: Arthos, Sergeant of the Gate, skilled with wall defense and personal combat who led the guards of the castle's main entrance, Sabine , Captain of the Guard, who held the same position at the inner gate but whose skills lay in leadership and field tactics, and Devro the Castellan, Commander of the outpost. All three wore their armor, The Castellan with an impressive, obviously well used suit of plate mail armor and full metal helmet, and his officer's with very clean suits of chain mail with a steel chest plate. The horseman drew up to them and saluted by raising on fist over his chest then gripping his wrist with the opposite hand.

Castellan Devro cleared his throat. "Report," he barked.

"We received no casualties and only minor wounds," the horseman replied quickly, "The humanoids broke off their attack as soon as we arrived. We only caught a couple of them before they disappeared into the forest. The goblin scum killed three of the caravan's guards and wounded five other members of the group. They wouldn't have stood much of a chance if we had not arrived."

The soldier gave a description of the forces he saw, including weaponry, numbers, types of creatures, and tactics displayed. The trio of officers listened closely, then dismissed the man before turning and walking slowly toward the Keep Fortress.

Devro did not look at his officers as he spoke, "Sabine, your thoughts?"

Sabine grunted and spat before speaking, "They get stronger, more organized. We are dealing with attacks from goblinoids, orcs, gnolls, kobolds…all of them seem to be strengthening their numbers and improving tactics. So far, we haven't seen a raiding party big enough to wipe our forces out, but I think we need to increase the number of patrols we send out each day. For that, we will need to reposition our forces, take some men away from the wall and guard duties and attach them to the outriders. If we need to, we can train and arm some of the men of the community. Some of them already know how to fight, they just need better weapons. "

"Yes, that makes sense," Devro intoned, nodding slowly, "And you, Arthos?"

Arthos looked slightly skyward, his mind working. He wasn't the smartest or the wisest, but he had been taught about security and defense at a young age. Not being fully human, though, helped with him thinking around corners, coming up with unique ideas. With his helm off, anyone would see his dark blue (it looked black at a distance) almost crystalline hair along with his light purple-ish skin. His eyes, an even lighter purple with yellow iris, seemed to glow and shine though they did not cast light. And even walking next to Arthos, the slight static electricity that always seemed to follow the warrior raised the hair on Devro's left arm and tickled the skin.

Arthos spoke slowly, thinking as he did, "I agree with Sabine, but we cannot stop there. We need someone more experienced with hunting humanoids and destroying their lairs. If we can find the lairs and take them out one by one, treat it like a small scale military campaign…we may prevail with few casualties. Laur-Q cannot be the only one searching the wilderness. I suggest we open our coffers, offer a reward for any tips from hunters or wanderers that leads to the humanoids. We can go a little farther, maybe hire two or three of the higher skilled nearby to act as additional scouts temporarily. There are plenty of persons that live outside the walls, live off the land and only come here once in a while. I'm sure a few would hire in, particularly if we will pay them for what they already do. We can ask Mouse the locksmith if he knows anyone in particular."

Devro again nodded, deep in thought. "Both suggestions credit you," he said to his officers, "and both can be initiated fairly quickly. What I will do also is send a message to the Duke's City of Rhoona requesting reinforcements, supplies, and at least two veterans experienced with rooting out humanoids. It will take a week for the trip to Rhoona and back and about that long for them to organize the additional forces. If we haven't taken care of the problem by then, we will have weakened our enemies in preparation for the real hunt to begin. What we must consider, though, is that these attacks are not completely unrelated."

"What do you mean, Devro," Sabine asked carefully.

"Isn't it odd that suddenly, within recent weeks, several different humanoid tribes are causing difficulties they have never caused before? We have not heard from the lizard men, but they could be next. And we did not even have the kobolds or gnolls in the area until recently."

Arthos paused, looking at his Commander's face, "The goblinoids maybe, but orc tribes are known for not cooperating with other tribes, and we know there are at least two tribes somewhere in this region."

"You are correct, Captain," Devro agreed, "except when there is a strong leader. A strong leader could give commands to more than one tribe if he is smart enough not to mix them together. He keeps them apart, uses them as if they are two units of an overall fighting force, and it can work."

"You believe there is someone orchestrating these attacks," Sabine gasped.

"I do not know," the Castellan admitted, "but it is a possibility we must not overlook. If there is a central mind involved, then their tactics will change as soon as our tactics prove effective. We must be prepared for that, have a few different strategies prepared. That will be your task, Sabine. Arthos, determine who is most appropriate to train in defense and begin the lessons. Between you, Mouse, and maybe Tella at the stables, you should be able to find half a dozen that can pull shifts at the gates. You have your orders, begin your tasks tomorrow. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>After seeing his men at their posts, taking a short meal, and patrolling the walls around the Inner Bailey, Arthos retired for the night. As an officer he did have his own room, but it was next to the inner gate, keeping him close if an emergency did break out. The guards bedded down near their main posts: The main gate guards in the tower beside the gate, the inner gate guards next to the gate, and the remainder near the stables, although the men did rotate to another position each month to keep their skills sharp and morale high. Arthos removed his oiled armor and washed himself with a cloth and a bucket of water, then placed his sword near his bed. He paused at his bedside, but then instead of laying down he stepped to a large chest that sat at the foot of his bed. He unlocked and opened the chest, revealing his most prized possession. He did not carry or use it in his daily duties, not wanting to 'show off' to the men and instead use the same equipment as they did. He picked up the glistening steel item, held it to the candle light. Axe-like blade, spike jutting from the top of the shaft, hook extending from the opposite side of the hardwood shaft, he held the head of a halberd but on a much shorter handle, a weapon few could wield without training and much practice. He ran his finger down across the side of the axe blade feeling the superior quality of the steel. It was a weapon bequeathed to him when he decided to leave his home and journey to find his place in the world. The weapon had been owned by his mother, until the proper time came.<p>

"_I have taught you everything I can_," she had told Arthos, "_Now it is you who must familiarize yourself with the blade, learn every detail, every scratch, every chip…learn to love it and trust it with your life and being. As you do that, you will unlock its power and potential_."

He looked at the mirror, watched himself stare back. "_Devro is my leader, and I must stay true to the trust he has placed in me_," he thought, "_but I will never grow to what I know I can be by simply guarding walls. Fighting these creatures, these murderers…that is a noble, honorable mission. If I help destroy the monsters, I will be defending and protecting all who would fall prey to them if they are allowed to continue their raids. The Keep is my duty, but the battle is what I'm trained for as well. What must I do here_?"

Troubled by his thoughts, it took the warrior some time before he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Captain of the Guard Arthos strode purposefully across the inner wall of the keep, away from his quarters with a dozen guards, all ready to take their morning positions on the battlements. The sun was just beginning to rise, not quite in view but backing the darkness across the sky. Morning birds sang heartily throughout the nearby forest, with more birds as well as lizards and other small animals hunting worms and night bugs that didn't make it to cover in time. The group walked across the middle tower, turning right and down the outer wall towards the main gates. Three of the men left the procession at this point, heading downstairs into the middle tower itself to relieve the night watch that manned the post. In the shadows of dawn and with Arthos wearing his helm and armor, you could not see the difference in his skin and hair without getting very close; he appeared like any other 'man' at the keep except for the chest plate that denoted his station. Reaching the gates, two men accompanied him down into the North side tower, three men headed for the South side tower, and the remainder continued on toward the guard post at the far corner of the castle. As his two compatriots move to their stations, the two men there now stretched and stifled their yawns.

"Arthos, my friend," one of the pair said sleepily, "I gladly perform my duties for the Castellan, but I look forward to sleeping at night again."

Arthos smiled and replied, "You've always been a more of a day-bird, getting sleepy as soon as it begins to get dark in the evenings. But it does benefit the rest of us at night." Arthos laughed.

"My snoring isn't that bad," the man shot back.

"But then again, Polisin, you are the first corporal to receive his own sleeping quarters,"Arthos sniggered.

His name is Polisin Staff, Corporal of the Guard and Arthos immediate subordinate, 2nd in command of the front gate. He and Arthos befriended each other within days after the Captain had first appeared here several years ago. He was just receiving his swordsmanship training, and they joined the Guard at the same time. Their skills paled in comparison with Castellan Devro, but they stood now at two of the keep's best warriors.

"Did you put in your request," Arthos asked, pouring water from a decanter sitting on a near shelf.

Polisin, who stood taller than Arthos but skinnier, nodded. "Of course I'll need to sleep today, but I'll be with the Outrider squad tomorrow. Devro approved moving me, seemed pleased I had volunteered."

"The Outriders only have two real leaders," Arthos offered, "and they do not want myself or Sabine away from the keep for long periods of time. You give them another person who can command, and that takes some of the stress from Devro and the Outrider Corporals. If you had not volunteered, it would have been you, me, Sabine, or her 2nd put in that position anyway."

Polisin nodded, "That is sound reasoning. Did the courier ride out with the message to Draco Stormsailer and Duke Stephen?"

"He will head out for Rhoona today. We've hired one of the visiting mercenaries for a guard position so we will not be down a man." Arthos cocked his head a little sideways. "Speaking of which, do you hear wagons?"

Polisin stepped closer to the window. "Definitely wagons."

A few minutes passed before the carts caught up with the noise they made. A largish, chubby man sat at the reigns of the first wagon.

"Alert the Guild House, then get some rest, Polisin," Arthos suggested, "I'll meet our guests. There will be a Market day for sure."

Arthos called out down a hallway that ran over the gate itself, "Lower the drawbridge!" He moved quickly down the stairwell to the ground and stepped to the main gate even as the drawbridge lowered across the ravine beyond. Once vertical, the head wagon began to cross, stopping where Arthos stood.

"I trust the weapons of your guards are tied, Mendel," he called with a smile, "And welcome! You were gone a couple extra days this time."

The chubby merchant, wearing a skullcap that covered his hair but who wore several jeweled chains and rings, chuckled. "They are tied, friend Arthos, and yes, a broken wheel held us up at the village ofDancer Creek. It is a small town without its own wainwright, so it took longer to fix than I would have liked."

"You are in luck, though. There has only been one other caravan this past week, and they fell prey to raider on their way here. They have not shown their wares yet, and the citizens get restless. Today will be a big Market day if you are loaded."

"Luck is indeed with me, then, friend Arthos," Mendel replied with an even bigger smile, "My last stop intersected with a caravan from Lodge! I have many interesting silks, reed instruments, and spices I usually do not have access to. Marsh-rooms, too, from the Great Swamp. This will be a wonderful trading day."

"Well, I won't keep you. I have already alerted the Guild House, so they will be ready to receive you."

"Thank you for that," Mendel said, his smile fading a bit, "Coming through these parts isn't as jolly as it used to be. We've pushed ourselves a bit to get hear quickly."

"Understood," Arthos responded with a serious expression, "We will address the issue of the raids and bandits before trading stops altogether."

"Excellent. Always good to see you, Arthos," Mendel said back. Arthos stepped away from the wagon and Mendel snapped the reigns, urging the horse to trot forward and turn left down the street. Arthos climbed up the stairs into the tower as the quadruplet of carts made their way inside the walls.

* * *

><p>Even a little groggy, she could feel the sun shining outside, and a smile burst onto her face. Days of overcast with a little rain served its purpose, but the sun warmed everything and lit everything. With the coming winter, sunny days would be much fewer and much less warm. Eluthera sat up in the bed and stretched her aching muscles.<p>

Eluthera did not know exactly what worship of Pelor entailed, but the priests and initiates there did know how to take care of wounded. There is a danger of commoners becoming too reliant on magical healing, but the temple medicine people only did that when absolutely required. The first evening, they removed the crossbow bolts from her body and bound the wounds tightly, then bathed her and gave her a sleeping draught. Of course they didn't know of her own resources. First thing the next morning, Eluthera meditated, sending her guide out into the spirit world and bringing back knowledge of how to speed up her own healing. In a few hours, the wounds had closed and her body had strengthened quite a bit. She wasn't totally well, but no longer in danger of dying. The priest checked her over, and agreed with her that she did not require their care at this juncture. An acolyte guided her to a series of rooms for rent, and Eluthera found herself in her new home for the immediate future. Laur-Q tracked her down later that day, and after a brief discussion, the humanoid rodent found about a dozen plants growing in pots and flats that Eluthera could borrow while she stayed, just to make the room more welcoming. The sister of the woods worried that she would not be able to sleep well enclosed in stone, but another acolyte of Pelor arrived before nightfall with another portion of the sleeping draught. She slept just fine.

Now, the 2nd morning within the castle walls, Eluthera's gut growled with the fierceness of stirge protecting its young. She did have some traveling supplies with her, but she was immersed in a small chunk of civilization.

'I'm eating at the tavern,' she told herself emphatically.

She carried no weapon or armor here, instead donning an attractive dress made from large leaves treated and sewn together. Tough leather shoes and armbands that matched the dress added to her appearance, and she places a small tiara made of a thin, delicate vine across her brow. By human standards she looked so much younger than she was, and her usually cheerful demeanor did not help show her maturity. Laur-Q had mentioned there is only one place to eat on most days in the keep, so Eluthera left her little temporary home to find a meal.

Immediately she saw the folks in the keep moving quickly, bustling around with boxes, crates, and small carts transporting goods around, much busier than the previous day. She flagged down a younger girl as she rushed past.

"It's Market Day," the younger girl said excitedly, "and two sets of merchant will display their things! The flag went up early today!"

Eluthera did not know what 'flag' she referred to, but the girl ran off at top speed.

Eluthera found the tavern and inn quickly enough. Being the only edifice like it at the outpost, there was no clever name, just a sign showing a mug and plate. The place was clean, but not terribly full this time of day, and brightly illuminated from open windows near the ceiling that let the sun's light in. "Welcome and find a table," the hostler shouted, "I am Wilf, the owner, and Jess will attend you momentarily!" Wilf disappeared through a swinging door where the smells of cooking wafted from, as the forest girl glanced around. A young woman busied herself cleaning a table, and only at three other tables did people sit speaking. One obviously held guards of the keep, a second table sat three men and a woman who also looked like they could fight, but without the uniform appearance of the guardsmen, and at the third table a young lady in a dark red shirt and with dark brown hair cascading down past her shoulderblades who calmly read through papers while poking at a nearly finished plate.

The owner decorated the place with modest artworks, tapestries and wooden carvings of various animals such as a bear, large cat, hawk, and hunting spider. The spider, Eluthera admitted, revealed incredible detail in the carving, and she mused that the artist must have some up-close experience with man-eater sized arachnids. After strolling once around the room, from statue to statue, Eluthera sat at a small table quietly, not sure what the proper protocol was in this place.

"My name is Jess," the busy girl said within moments. She smiled brightly as she stepped up to the table, "Whatcha want today, milady?"

"I'm not familiar with your provisions," Eluthera offered hesitantly, "What do you serve."

Jess grinned, "Provisions! I like that. I'll have to use that with the guests! As far as our 'provisions', we have a wonderful rarity this morning. One of the local hunters brought in a dozen big greenscale fish and some enormous frog legs, so Calista already has a big cauldron of 'swamp stew' ready, though we could have fish or frog steaks ready in a short time. The merchants brought us several different fruits from up north to go with the autumn berries and apples we have this time of year. Of course we have the usuals, like fowl eggs, tree snake eggs, cheese, bread, bean soup. There is some leftover berry pie from yesterday. It is not hot but still tasty and we sell for a smaller price the next morning. The children around here love it!"

"Swamp stew," Eluthera probed.

"Chunks of fish and frog, some marsh greens that are edible, plus a lot of vegetable and some tater. Calista knows her spices, so whatever the main ingredients, we always serve a great stew."

"Sold," Eluthera said, trusting the young maiden, "I will have the stew, along with a small bit of cheese and an assortment of fruit." Jess turned with a smile and shrieked across the tavern, "ONE STEW!" She looked back at the forest girl, "I'll getcha the other stuff!" Jess was gone for just a minute and appeared again with the fruit and cheese before bustling off again.

'Does she love her work or is she so exuberant all the time,' Eluthera thought to herself as she nibbled at her breakfast. She sat alone in her thought for a minute or two, tasting the stew when it arrived (and finding it as tasty as Jess had bragged), when a shadow passed over her. Looking up, she found the young adult human girl in the red shirt standing near, the pink in her cheeks showing slight embarrassment.

"Um, hello," the young lady began, stammering a little, "I don't mean to intrude, and please tell me if I am. I can leave you be. I couldn't help but notice your…unique nature at the keep here and just…wanted to talk. I work with knowledge and research, and I've never met one such as you before."

Inwardly Eluthera sighed, but at least there was curiosity here and not suspicion. She smiled and replied, "Certainly, it is fine. My name is Eluthera. You must pardon that I'm still eating."

The maiden smiled warmly and sat across the table. "I am grateful. I am Aseneth."

"Well met, Aseneth. I'll ask a question first, then, if you do not mind. Just what matter of knowledge and research do you work with?"

Aseneth glanced around to see who was listening. "Please, keep this in confidence. Usually I will say I'm a historian, which is true, but without details. Again, though, I must inform you since it relates to what I'm asking about. I study arcana."

Eluthera cocked her head and whispered, "Magic user?" Aseneth nodded, and Eluthera continued, "Well, you certainly do not look it."

The forest girl studied the mystic for a long moment. It surprised her that Aseneth was in such a studious profession and traveling as she was. She was beautiful for a human girl, her skin smooth, her face almost perfect, her hair groomed carefully. Her dark blue eyes shined in the sunlight, her full lips sparkled, and her youthfulness likely turned every male head that passed her. 'In a city, she could certainly find a much less strenuous life than being on the road,' Eluthera considered.

"What brings you to this place," she asked the youthful mage.

"Probably a fool's errand, but one I wished to try," Aseneth replied, "As I decided what direction my learning should take me, I came across papers, a diary of sorts from a now deceased magician of some ability. I hope to find the location and explore it. I know any monetary treasures will have been looted long ago, but there may be things there only worth anything to someone such as myself. Papers, books, equipment; there are many possibilities. And even if there is nothing of value for me to take, I will see how this person set his lab up, where he placed his different rooms, how he balanced his living needs with those of his profession. I have so much to learn!" The young maiden's eyes shone even brighter as she spoke, showing her excitement and dedication to her chosen work. She deflated just a bit, saying, "Of course, I must find the place first and hope it isn't infested with dangerous beasts. I know I may need to hire a few mercenary swords, but I couldn't hire any large force."

"Understandable," Eluthera said back, her mind working. If there was some complex in the region, even a small one, there was a good chance one of the humanoid tribes had taken it over. Goblinoids, particularly if hobgoblins present, loved shelters abandoned or taken from other races.

"If there is no offense," Aseneth began, "Would you first mind me asking just what…type of humanoid or demi-human you would be. I can see you are not elvish, but you aren't completely human."

"No offense," Eluthera explained. Compared to some who had asked the same question, Aseneth's working was very diplomatic and tactful. "I do not have any true human blood in me," the forest girl told her companion, "and I do not like to divulge my lineage, but the part that you see, that makes me so different, comes from my Dryad mother. If you must have a label, I have been called 'Half-Dryad'. I prefer 'Wood Folk'."

" Feytouched is the term I'm most familiar with, but Wood Folk it is. How fascinating!" The human arcanist was now fully focused on her tablemate. "What kind of gifts does that bequeath you? I know some of the differences in the more common races, but not of one like you."

Eluthera thought for a moment how to answer. The human did not make her suspicious, but at the same time Eluthera never liked to describe out loud every talent she possessed. "It isn't all from my heritage," she began carefully, "Some is what I learned being raised in the forest with my mother and her brethren. Of course I am at home in the trees and can do many things men cannot do without many years of training. I see in the dark much better than humans, can move freely in even dense vegetation, and even a trained tracker cannot follow me without a great deal of luck. I share a little of my mother's magical ability, but I cannot do everything a dryad can. That is most of what my bloodline grants me. I trained in swordsmanship and archery for additional strength and protection."

Aseneth absorbed the information, thinking silently. "May I ask what your plans are from here? You have the look of a traveler…will you be leaving the keep soon?"

"I cannot answer that yet, Aseneth," the half-dryad said firmly, "I do not have a course at this time. The caravan I journeyed with fell prey to bandits, and I'm not even sure when they will be leaving or if I will continue with them. I'm healing from an injuries."

Aseneth's eyes widened in shock, and then her face colored in embarrassment. "I am so sorry," she stammered, "I didn't realize you are hurt. I should…"

"Do not worry, maiden, " Eluthera urged, "As I said, I am healing and I'm comfortable. Your questions have been a distraction from that. I would have just eaten here in silence."

Aseneth physically relaxed and she smiled again. "Still, I won't take any more of your time. I have a room at the inn next door and spend much of my time here as I decide what path I will take. If you wish to speak further I will most likely be here. Take care, Eluthera. It is a pleasure talking with you."

Aseneth departed and Eluthera finished her meal, ready to check out the Keep Marketplace.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Eluthera made her way from the market laden with goods. Most of it was fruit so that she would not need to go to the tavern every day, but her purchases also includes clothing to replace the items that had been damaged and bled on, and some tough leather to patch the holes in her leafweave armor until she could get the protection fixed properly. As she turned the corner toward her lodgings, she noticed Laur-Q waiting near her door.<p>

"Greetings, Laur," the forest girl called ahead, "What brings you to my door this day?"

The aeralena smiled, her largish front teeth showing, and she stepped aside to let the half-dryad reach her door. "Of course I want to see how you are doing, and I have some information you may find interesting."

"As far as how I feel, I am better," she offered, "I have a method to speed up my own healing. I should be ready for anything after another night of good sleep. There is still a little pain, but it only slows me down a bit."

"That is great news to my ears," Laur squeaked, and then she chittered happily. "What I wanted to tell you is that the guardsmen of the keep are looking for some persons with forest skills to help with the humanoids and bandits. I do not know the details, but they are offering pay depending on what information and what level of commitment a person is willing to give. They didn't really know much about you, but I wondered if you may be interested. I assume it would be until the threats are eliminated."

"Do you know what task they are asking," Eluthera said.

"Much like mine, I believe," Laur answered, "Looking for any sign of the humanoids, any information that might lead the soldiers to creature camps. That is what I do for them, but I am only just one body. Even at the top of a tree, I can only see a small area."

"There is no harm in investigation," the Wood Folk mused, "I'll listen to their offer. What do I do?"

"There will be a meeting later today," the aeralena stated, "It will be in a private room at the inner gate. I can come and escort you when the time comes."

"Certainly, then, I will at least here their offer. I don't know about staying here long, but I do wish for an opportunity to pay back the goblins and hobgoblins that injured me and killed some of my caravan partners."

* * *

><p>It was a sparse meeting to be sure. One wooden table with a pitcher of water and a few cups sat near a wall, and four bench seats stood in a chaotic pattern around the chamber. There were only five other beings in the room when Eluthera and Laur-Q arrived. Eluthera chose an empty bench to sit on and Laur joined her there. The guardsman in the room did not sit. In full armor and weapon at his side, Captain Arthos watched the others with quiet interest. The half-dryad felt a strange aura around the man, as if he could light up the air around him with pure willpower. She let her senses wander the room for just a moment, testing and examining what they could, and her initial thoughts proved to be correct. This guardsman channels elemental forces!<p>

Arthos stepped forward, standing in the best spot for everyone else to see him and for him to see them. "I will make this quick, for I know we all have our duties and places we would rather be."

"Yeah, the tavern, but that's no secret," a human male with dirty blond hair said loudly. He followed it with a huge guffaw. When he noticed Arthos' unappreciative glare, he smirked, "Lighten up, Gate Captain. Just a little humor." Eluthera nearly laughed herself at the glaring Captain and the grinning human.

"Do not worry, Cob," Arthos replied, "I doubt anything will happen to your portion." Cob laughed as the guardsman faced everyone, "I'm sure you have all heard bits and pieces of what is happening in the areas near the keep. Let me give you a greater understanding. Right now there have been humanoid attacks in our region, mostly toward caravans coming right here to the keep or heading away from us. There have also been raids on a couple of the farms in the area. We know there have been attacks by goblins and hobgoblins, gnolls, and at least two tribes of orc, and we've seen both lizard men and kobolds as well but no reported attacks from them as yet. On top of that, there is the bandit Silverblade, who seems to target human, demi-human, and humanoids alike. We know his band destroyed a goblin raiding party recently, but they also rob passing merchants. The keep has the manpower and the advantage in weapons and armor compared to these threats, but our military training does not include the forestry skills needed to find these bands. Simply, we can destroy them, but we don't know how to find them. All of you here have some amount of outdoors skills, so I have been informed. Some more than others surely, but woodland skills all the same. We are willing to pay one silver coin a week just to keep your eyes out for signs of the creatures passage, clues to their whereabouts, or information about their activity. Furthermore, we will pay one gold piece for any information that leads to a significant success, finding a camp or lair, or fresh tracks that can be trailed back to a lair. Simply, if you give us information that helps us exterminate a humanoid tribe or the bandit gang, you will be paid. Anyone who accepts the offer will leave with the first silver tonight, but on your word that you will begin in the morning. If you require more time to decide, I can grant that to you, but time is important. We need eyes out in the wilderness and we need them immediately."

They looked from one to another: Cob, the grizzled middle-aged man who likely lived outside the walls, The Halfling that looked very comfortable but also did not look like a woodsman, the huge rather young human with suntanned skin who likely stood head and shoulders taller than Eluthera, and an adult, brown haired woman whose intent expression Eluthera could not read. Amongst the five of them, each wanted one of the others to speak first.

"I do not need additional time," the Woods girl said firmly, "If I can enact the destruction of those who attacked my caravan, then the pay would only be extra reward."

Laur-Q grinned her toothy grin and Arthos nodded at them. The Captain turned to the other woman in the room.

"And you, Jocelyn."

The lady, likely close to middle age, ran her hand through her hair and told the guard, "I do have some wilderness skills, Arthos, but it has been a very long time. I've spent years in a much more sedate, calmer life. I'm sure I can sure handle myself in a fight, but I question my skills in the outdoors and will not trust my fitness and endurance. I'll lend my sword when the time comes, but I cannot do this."

Arthos looked at Cob. "And you, hunter and fisherman?"

"Aye," Cob said, his eyes shining, "I cannot promise I'll find what ya want, and I won't be combing the forests looking, but I get around to my hunting and fishing spots. If I see anything, I'll come right in and tell you."

"Good, glad to here it," Arthos stated. Cob was well known to get terribly drunk on Market days when he sold his skins, furs, and meat, but the next day the man headed back out stone sober and ready to live off the land once more. The guard glanced to the Halfling. "How about it, Mouse? You are the stealthiest one here, with the possible exception of Laur-Q."

"Heh, you ask for my help and then question my abilities? Laur is instinctively quiet to be sure, but I have years and years of practice," the Halfling only know as Mouse replied, "All of my skills are indoors, however. Here in the castle, somewhere in the city, I could do most anything I want. Out there, though, I'm just another tasty morsel. I'm a locksmith, not a forester. You know you need Tauron here, not me."  
>Arthos regarded the big man, who in Eluthera's eyes looked like he was barely adult to begin with. He sat calmly, staring the guard captain in the eyes. "Do you have an answer, Tauron?"<p>

"I've never been a favorite of the guards here," the youth began, and he licked his lips before continuing, "but I understand your need. No one knows the lands around here better than I do, and I have some resources I can call on for more information of outlying land. I have one condition: you guardsmen leave the lizard men out of this unless there is proof that they have committed an attack."

"How can I make such a promise, " Arthos countered, "These attacks are increasing, and we know they are there near the marsh…"

"Yes, there are there," Tauron said intently, his gaze never straying away from the guardsman's eyes, "You see, I work with them. They have taught me some of their hunting techniques. My hunting reptile is a gift from their tribe. They have not attacked any humans recently and won't unless someone comes to their home uninvited. They don't eat humans or other demi-humans, since they do not like the meat. They are a fearsome foe to be sure, but they don't want war. They do not want to fight without provocation. If members of the keep weren't so scared all the time, they would probably come up here for Market days, and they do have some very saleable things. I know because I've sold some of their wares at the marketplace. I'll hunt down these killers for you, and I will let you know everything if I cannot take them out myself. But you leave the lizard men alone unless they attack you."

"If they do not attack us or attack any travelers," Arthos stated, "castle forces will not attack the lizard men. Is that enough?"

"Sure, Arthos," the big man said, and then his face nearly exploded in a very satisfied, almost gloating grin, "At least you can recognize my position. "I doubt Sabine would have ever agreed."

"She would have seen it as a compromise," Arthos conceded, "but I don't. We haven't fought the lizard men as a military action in a long time. I would oppose an unprovoked attack if someone suggested that course of action." Arthos looked around the room. "I'll have a scribe add your names added to the log of Keep citizen defenders. If you need any basic equipment let me know, and we may be able to get it for you. You are part of my company now, my unit, and we will back you whatever the situation. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>His name is Kayle, and he has been a guardsman at the keep for over two years. Before coming here he had traveled a lot and knew many of the central roads between the City-States. He is no ranger, no wilderness guide, but he knows some of the tricks that can keep a man alive, keep predators from finding or catching him. It was a good day, bright and sunny, a day not well suited for an ambush. The crossbow bolts that shot past him shocked Kayle.<p>

He does not look to see who was shooting (though he assumed it was the hobgoblins from the previous attack), he does not slow down, he digsin his heels and aimed the horse off the road, near the treeline opposite from where the missiles came. Running along the trees made he and his horse more difficults targets, and he could duck into the woods if he needed the cover. In just a minute, the horse would be out of crossbow range. A monster, tall, strong, and ugly, bursts from the trees ahead and swung a huge club made from a thick tree branch with metal spikes pounded into it. Kayle swerves but not nearly enough as the 10-foot tall monster swings its weapon and sinks the spikes into the horse's chest with a meaty 'thud!' Kayle rolls and stands up, but even as he fumbles for his sword, the monster reaches out, grabs him by his ankles, and holds him upside down in the air. It grumblessomething in a language Kayle can't understand, and then smashes the hapless guard into a tree. Twice, three times, the giant humanoid slams its prey into the trunk, making sure the human was dead. The horse tries to stand up, bleeding but moving, so the monster walked over to it and broke its neck with a clean twist. The monster looks across and down the road to where the hobgoblins stood, nods to them in thanks, and heads back into the forest with the human over its shoulder and dragging the horse's body behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His name is Silverblade, at least that is what everyone calls him. His given name is his and his alone to know. Of average height and build, he carries himself with pride and confidence, knowing his abilities and trusting them. Jet black hair, clean shaven, and sharp blue eyes defined the human's face, and the supple, specially made leather armor made no noise as he slipped through the underbrush of the woodland he traversed. He carried both a sword and a long bow on his back, and the skill to use them comes completely from experience in battle and living off the lands. His greatest worth to his men, though, came from his understanding of tactics, guerilla warfare. Silverblade could use the land around him like few leaders could, weighing the land against the skills and talents of his force. Give the man a day to set up his force, and he could hold off three times the number of attackers.

"Here we are," he shouted confidently, "Our camp for the next five days if our luck holds out."  
>By luck, he meant if no one discovered the campsite. "You have an hour for set-up." With that, the men spread out and began the build.<p>

They followed a routine, the same thing each time they moved, with only the landscape to change the pattern. The team of halflings, five in all, searched the trees to find perfect perches where they can build their 'nests' of branches and flora for concealment and from which they could fire their sling stones at targets approaching as well as within the camp area. The others dug down 2 or 3 feet down into the ground and erected tents that were also easily concealed by branches or, even better, by vegetation growing around the foxhole. Silverblade, his 2nd Orm, and the mystic Blackdirt stayed in the center of the camp, the 4 longbowmen out a few feet and forming the corners of a 'square' around the center, and the 8 spear-warriors out a little farther than that. Logs were dragged beside the outermost tents to provide more cover (and always one of the requirements of Silverblade's campsites…if the area didn't have moveable cover, it was not sufficient). The camp was easy to defend, easy to fire their various missiles out at attackers, and easy to withdraw in any direction. Once the basic camp was complete, they would break for a short time, then improve the concealment so that nothing could be seen from a distance. Silverblade crouched in the very center of the camp, cleared it of plant life, then activated the magical device that gave them a great advantage: a stone, white, polished, and roughly the size of a larger helmet, that radiated as much light and heat as a blazing fire but without the noise or smoke. It didn't take them three hours to be completely finished with their tasks and working on personal hygiene, meals, and equipment care.

Just who or what they were depended on the being you asked. The soldiers at the castle on the hill considered them bandits, dangerous threats that needed to be dealt with. Some of the locals and merchants did not agree, though. Yes, Silverblade's crew did 'rob' some caravans and farms, but only took a portion of goods to supply their needs. Never looting, never a treasure hunt, they usually took food, basic clothing, and other supplies. Silverblade understood that these caravan's would stop at the Keep, apply themselves to a day of trading, and leave having fully replaced everything they had lost. At the farms likewise, the bandits only stole part of the harvest, and sometimes the goods were freely given. They were grateful. Some of them knew that, overall, the 'bandit' group was being more effective against the humanoid raiders in the area than the Keep's soldiers had been. In the weeks since the squad had moved in to the area, they had systematically been searching for the lairs of the raiders, hoping that when they located the monster's homes, they could rally the local defenses and wipe the beasts out.

As he finished activating the Fire Stone, Silverblade regarded his team for a moment. His second-in-command, Orm 'the Worm', was a big man, formerly a tribesman with his own wilderness skills. Silverblade sometimes wondered if orc-blood ran through Orm's veins, but there were not enough physical features of an orc to be sure. He was the only one in the team with fighting skills even close to their leader's; in hand to hand combat Orm was terrifying and brutal, and while he didn't have Silverblade's tactical skills, he knew what to do in the short term if Silverblade was lost. In combat Orm was observant and quick to move into a position to support a break in their defensive line or cover a fallen comrade. Karle Blackdirt was a different sort entirely. He was like no one Silverblade had met before. The man wore his black hair a little too long, shaggy, and unkempt, with a small, thin moustache down to his chin. His clothing did not denote his occupation or talents either. He was a mystic, an arcanist for sure, yet he did not use a spellbook that anyone had ever seen and he wore studded leather armor and wielded his short spear with some confidence and skill. The man kept to himself and didn't really fraternize with the others, but he was trusted in a fight, usually standing in the back or somewhere nearby and seeing exactly what and where his next move should be. No one could really just watch Blackdirt in combat since they all were usually also committed to the battle, so none of Silverblade's band really knew just what the magician could do, but Karle's 'magic missiles' often made a huge difference in a fight and the mystic could fire quite a few of them.

"I believe we are getting close," Silverblade said to Orm and Blackdirt, gaining both men's attention, "We've scoured a great portion of this area, so I think we will find the lairs within the next two weeks. I'm beginning to think that the monsters roost close to each other."

"That would explain why we haven't found at least one of them by now," Karle said quietly, nodding as he spoke, "We all have noticed that these humanoids seem to use better tactics in their raids than normal. I begin to expect…cooperation between some of them."

Orm scowled. "Not right, goblins and orcs working together like that. They are supposed to fight, kill each other. That's why they rarely grow to large numbers or become a great threat."

"Yes," Silverblade agreed grimly, "Still, based on the numbers of their raiding parties, I doubt that each individual group is very numerous, and I can't see the different humanoid monsters sharing a camp or lair unless their leader is extremely strong. Once we find them, I still hope we can face them one by one."

"If the humanoids do cohabit a lair or war camp, then much will rely on cooperation from the Keep once we find them," Blackdirt reminded his colleagues. Neither Silverblade nor Orm commented on the statement.

Not very far away, in a tall tree that still retained much of its leaves, acting as much like a wild animal as she could by contentedly munching on the vegetation, Laur-Q watched as the camp finished setting up. Once she had 'finished her meal', the humanoid squirrel climbed down the tree trunk and cautiously strolled away from the area.

For Laur-Q, the walls of the keep did not hinder her entrance at all. She climbed her way straight up the embankment, ignoring the road, leapt over the ravine that normally called for the drawbridge, and then she scaled the castle outer wall. Once atop the structure, she sprinted down the walkway across the front of the keep, continued around to the side, and then leapt from the wall to a platform on the command part of the keep. In her mind she was prideful that she was the only being at the keep, or even anywhere really, that had the ability and was allowed to do something like this. Inside the building, she approached the Castellan's assistant.

"Tell Devro that I know where Silverblade is," she called.

Devro listened to the aeralena's report carefully, asked some very precise questions, and called for a meeting of the keep's defense leaders. They formed the plans quickly. Polisin Staff would lead a force to apprehend Silverblade or drive off his band. Horsemen and crossbowmen, enough to do the task. As it grew late, Devro ordered the team to ride out at dawn, before the sun rose completely, with Laur-Q guiding them to the site for a quicker assault. With surprise, they could capture the campsite with little bloodshed on either side.

'Finally, some progress,' Devro thought as he prepared for slumber.

"Charge," Polisin Staff hissed into the morning mist, and the horses shot forward toward the bandit camp. Laur had plotted a course that kept as much vegetation and uneven ground between them and the bandits, but now the thunder of hooves and clatter of metal would definitely alert their enemy. It did not work quite as well as they had hoped, though. Laur-Q did not know where all of the halflings hid or how many there were, and one of them signaled far earlier than wanted. As the horses spread out and approached the camp, they found the bandits already awake, in armor, weapons at ready behind their various forms of cover.

'Still, we have superior numbers, weapons, and armor…they can't last against us,' Polisin thought before calling out.

"Silverblade, you know why I'm here," the guardsman shouted. He saw the leader, knew which one was in charge, "We outnumber you, have better equipment. Even dug in, you won't be able to defeat us."

"It is not a matter of defeat," Silverblade called back earnestly, "You are a soldier. You assume we fight to the end, until one side surrenders or dies. I won't fight by your rules."

Polisin mulled this over. "I have a duty, Silverblade, and I am confident in my forces."

"As I in mine," the 'bandit' barked back, "Think of this, though. We haven't been killing anyone. We are not the greater threat. We are trying to find the humanoids, trying to deplete their forces. I don't even understand why you are after us."

"Because you still prey on the caravans and locals," Polisin shouted, his ire growing, "We are sworn to protect this area from all threats. You may not be the larger threat, but you are still part of the problem and must be dealt with."

"I tried approaching your force once, tried to explain what I wanted to do, but your leader in his pride wouldn't hear me out." Silverblade switched position before continuing. "He believed your forces could deal with the creatures. We've searched them out twice now, and we've explored a great deal of the area, narrowing down where their nests must be. When we find them, we will bring that information to you so we can wipe them out. Some of the locals freely give us supplies now, knowing what we attempt to do and want to achieve. If we fight here and now, soldier, we will both have injuries, a loss of our fighting force. A fight between us does not serve any purpose."

Polisin's head spun, and he had not expected this kind of dialogue. "Then come to the keep and speak to Devro again. If everything is as you say, then perhaps we can reach an agreement. Devro is a wise leader."

"Perhaps, but he does not always see the other perspective. If I go with you, He may not let me return, and I cannot accept that. If he would meet with me outside the walls, with a small force to ensure no evil from my group, maybe we can talk."

Even as he spoke, one of Silverblade's swordsmen heard a strange sound, a low growling hum just underneath the talk, the wind, and the animals of the woods. He listened, trying to make his mind understand just what the quiet noise could be. It was almost like…voices, all saying the same thing…

And chaos erupted with a guttural shout. Strange purple bursts of energy flew into the campsite, one unerringly striking Silverblade and Orm, another smashing into Polisin's chest. In the trees nearby, two of the bandit's Halfling warders tumbled from their perches with similar burns charring their skin, and neither moved after thudding hard to the ground. Guardsman drew their blades, crossbowmen fired at the bandits, and Silverblade's longbowmen drew arrows to their strings.

"It wasn't the soldiers," Silverblade shouted, "We are under attack!"

Even as he spoke, a half dozen small reptilians, half the size of a human, stepped out from the vegetation they had been hiding behind. They were speaking as they appeared, their hands waving in the air and tossing a pinch of sand in the air. Some pointed towards the horsemen, some towards the bandit group. Instantly a wave washed through the humans, and more than half of the combined force simply slumped over in a stupor, the men on horseback slipping sideways and falling in a heap to the ground.

"Kobolds," Polisin shouted, spurring his horse ahead, "To arms! Do not attack Silverblade's men!"

Karle Blackdirt snarled and reached forward, killing one of the nasty little lizards with his own bolt of energy before ducking back behind the log barricade. The response of the kobolds was to simply back into the vegetation even as the horsemen moved in to attack. A commotion exploded from the direction of the reptilian's retreat, and even as Polisin advanced and Silverblade's remaining men adjusted their line of defense, nearly a score of monsters appeared a short distance away, sprinting through the trees to attack. Most of them were muscular but lean, dark fur, long mouths full of sharp teeth, a canine head atop a humanoid body. Worse, though, were the five even larger monsters, goblin-kin, each with a huge spiked morning star. Crossbows and longbows fired, and even a stone from a Halfling tree nest bounced of the head of a target, but too many men lay sleeping on the forest floor for the missiles to really effect the overall force. The sudden attack and use of magic demoralized some, with at least one of Silverblade's spearmen turning and running even before the monsters reached the humans.

In the end, there were simply not enough men left, and the battle did not last long.


	6. Chapter 6

The dark corridor, painted a blood red and illuminated by Continual Light, ran far into the hillside. A figure turned the nearest corner, stalking quietly but purposefully down the hall. Natural light intruded from another corridor ahead, dim but unwelcome in the thick, blood scented air. He preferred the subterranean air but business was business. He waited there, near the entrance to the complex, only a few minutes when he heard the unmistakable clanking of armored footsteps from the stone floor. A moment later, and the large steel-blanketed man entered the hallway to see the robed one waiting.

"Greetings, Bloodedge," the dark figure hissed with a nod of welcome, "By your pose and expression, I trust you bring good news?"

"Yes, Nabu-Nisir," the armored warrior nodded, "I am surprised, but you were right about the gnolls. They held the task force together and in the end the monsters preformed exactly as you wished. They killed Silverblade, destroyed or captured roughly half the force, and brought Silverblade's force to a point where it will not recover. I did not think the beast-men would work so well together."

Nabu-Nisir smirked within the cowl of his brown robe. "You do not have my experience with the humanoids," he stated strongly, "Many of them will work together if they are rewarded properly. As long as we don't mix the orc tribes or put the bugbears in charge of the goblins. They will eat the goblins without remorse or consideration of their mission."

"So what is next," Bloodedge asked.

"We will wait for a few days," the robed one replied, "We well watch and see how the keep reacts. The bugbears and gnolls should have plenty of food with the prisoners they have taken. We do not have a strong enough force for a frontal assault, but we may have a way of getting inside the walls when the time comes!"

* * *

><p>Tauron Barador, tall and strong, stared up into the grey autumn sky. 'No sun today,' he thought, 'but it doesn't feel like rain, either.' He jogged through the treescape keeping an eye out for any signs of bipedal life. He stopped dead, catching a faint scent in the air, and then sprinted a half mile to the edge of the tree line.<p>

In the distance, he saw the orange smoke column rising into the sky from the direction of the keep.

'Orange', he mused, "That is the signal for an attack, with injuries. I need to find Cobb.' With that, the young huntsman sprinted towards the older hunter's shack in hopes that Cobb had not ventured forth yet today.

* * *

><p>Arthos saw the orange smoke as well from his station at the main gate of the Keep, and very quickly he watched the rider urge his horse as fast as it would go up the road to the fortress. "Open the gates," Arthos shouted, "It's one of ours!" The Guard Captain ran down the steps to the gate even as the drawbridge lowered and the portcullis lifted out of the way and the horse trotted into the entryway. The horseman slid off the steed, landing unsteadily and dropping to one knee. A heavy weight seemed to descend on Arthos' soul and he asked, "What happened?"<p>

"No time," the guard said through gritted teeth, "We were hit hard. Many wounded. We need to alert the hospitlars."

Arthos examined the man and realized that he also carried a wound on his leg. 'If he is the one to ride ahead, what condition are the others?' Arthos waved to the other gate guards. "Help him back onto his horse. I'll escort him to the temple. You watch the gate for now, close it only if you see attackers approaching. I'll send additional guards and runners." Arthos led the hurt soldier away even as word started to spread in the little community.

* * *

><p>Brother Martin, Curate for the Temple of Pelor, stood at the door to the temple as he often would in the early part of the day. His smile beamed and warmed the spirit of all who viewed it as they passed. "I am merciful, as the sun shows its mercy upon me," he intoned. He was fit and somewhat strong, wearing a simple leather vest and tan shirt with plain loose trousers, a sun emblazoned vestment adorning his neck being the only religious item worn. It was important for him to dress with the people of the keep, not above them. As leader of the only temple at the castle, he stood above the others for his deeds and service to the community, not his dress, his possession, or especially his attitude or arrogance.<p>

When Martin saw Sergeant Arthos leading the mounted horse toward the temple, he secretly hoped that this man was the only wounded the temple would see. Martin had been alerted that there may be fighting this morning and had prepared his church for the injured. "Acolytes, attend," the Curate shouted before walking out to meet the two guardsmen.

"Are there more," Martin asked hopefully. Arthos gestured to the mounted man, who cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure," the man stated, "At least 15, maybe more. We had not looked at everyone before they sent me ahead."

Martin's face hardened. 'We do not have enough magical healing for this,' he considered. When two of the temple's pages arrived to help the injured man in, Martin quietly stopped one of them. "I will assist our guest," Martin told the teenaged boy, "Please go and find Silva Barador, tell her the Brother Martin respectfully requests her assistance in tending the wounded. State that her presence may be…critical today."

* * *

><p>"That must have been grand," Aseneth gushed to Eluthera at the tavern. This was their third meal together, both of them finding some comfort in the other's knowledge of the mystical world. As the youthful sorceress had mentioned, "It is not easy finding a kindred spirit out here in the borderlands. Magic is not in high demand."<p>

"Some assume that, because I have the Fey in my blood, I know everything about Fey creatures," Eluthera groused, "I still only know what I've been taught or what I've experienced."

Aseneth opened her mouth to speak when they both heard something from outside the tavern, muffled voices that sounded alarmed. With a glance toward her companion, the forest spirit stood and walked quietly out the door.

The scene outside assaulted her many senses. Dust and blood stabbed into her nose, sounds of shuffling feet, horses clomping by, rattling of armor, and creaking wood from an old cart pierced her keen hearing, and her eyes fell on the procession of horses and men as they turned the corner from the communities main street toward the inner gate…and the temple. Eluthera did not immediately understand, but her eyes caught one woman standing to the side as she burst out in frantic sobbing, rushing to a particular horse only to be held back by another guardsmen and escorted away. Then it hit her.

The horse was led by a guard, and carried a fallen man. Eluthera's spirit fell just a bit.

"I must go, Aseneth," she muttered, and her friend nodded in response. Eluthera jogged toward the line of soldiers and bandits, and she found what she searched for in the wooden cart. One of the guards acknowledge Eluthera's presence but did not stop her as she walked beside the cart where Laur-Q sat calmly, her arm and neck wrapped in makeshift bandages and blood caking her fur.

"I should not have jumped in," the rodent girl said tiredly, "There were too many of them, and I could see that before I attacked. I just hoped one more might make some difference."

Laur sighed sadly as Eluthera watched, her face lined with concern.

* * *

><p>'I've never actually been inside these walls,' Karle Blackdirt mused from his perch atop one of the guard horses. His arms were tied behind his back with several other surviving members of Silverblade's group. Orm had survived, although despite his injuries the guards were forced subdue him. Karle had remained uninjured during the battle, using his abilities to conceal himself once he realized the fight was lost and surrendering to the guards when the fight had ended. Karle was not the best outdoorsman, and attempting to fend for himself with no supplies likely would have ended with his death long before he made it to a town or city. A decision was required, and the Keep at least provided protection. The mystic just was not sure what would come next.<p>

* * *

><p>And chaos descended upon the Temple of Pelor, the kind of mess the little chapel had not experienced. Injuries hampered almost all of the survivors of the battle, and many of them should not have been exerting themselves as they were. Luck had brought them a local farmer with his horse and cart which transported those who could not ride. Guardsmen who had not ridden out in the morning arrived to help the church personnel bring the injured in, with Eluthera helping out as well. The infirmary did not have enough beds, and several of the young acolytes carried their beds in to accommodate those in need. The young adepts followed Brother Martin and the two temple acolytes as they examined each man or woman briefly, trying to decide who needed healing the most and who (hopefully) would survive until the next day, or perhaps not require magic at all. The additional guards also helped to remove the armor of their wounded comrades to make the examinations easier for the medics. Once all of the wounded were in a bed, all but two of the extra guardsmen left (the remaining duo there just in case). Eluthera sat on the floor near where Laur-Q rested. The aeralena's wounds were not immediately dangerous, so the attention of the healers moved to the most injured humans.<p>

Arthos remained as well, requesting a chair from the adepts and sitting with a man who also was not mortally wounded and who was also conscious and able to speak.

"Report, whatever you can remember," Arthos said softly.

The man nodded and accepted a drink of water before beginning. "It was so sudden, Sergeant," he rasped, "Kobolds, gnolls, and I think bugbears, but I've never seen one of those before. One of the other might recognize what the big ones were. We were focused on Silverblade, but the monsters attacked out of nowhere. They started with magic and a bunch of us just fell down. Those of us that were still awake fought hard, but too many had fallen to the magic, and the monsters seemed to follow a plan. Once they did what they wanted, they stopped fighting and left."

"And you are all the only survivors?"

"No, sir," the man said sadly, "I do not know how many were dead or dying, but I do know that the big creatures and the gnolls took some men with them, and some of the men were the ones knocked out by magic. I know those men were alive before they were carried off."

"I do not see Polisin Staff," Arthos stated, "Was he carried off?"

"No, I'm sorry, Arthos. The monsters targeted Silverblade and Corporal Staff specifically. They could have killed me, but didn't seem to care about me once I was incapacitated. The leaders were killed outright. I'm afraid Polisin is among the dead we have brought back."

Arthos had to sit for a long moment to keep the anger from exploding from him. The Sergeant had good working relationships with a large number of people in the Keep, but only a few real close friends. Polisin had been one of the closest. "Rest, let the clerics tend to you. Castellan Devro will arrive soon, and I'll report to him directly."

The Sergeant did not realize that Eluthera, quietly sitting with her own new friend and totally inconspicuous, listened in to the conversation with her keen hearing. Suddenly, her attention diverted to the front doorway of the temple as two figures appeared just outside the entrance.

"Where is the Curate," a stern woman's voice called out, "I need to speak with him now."

An acolyte rushed to the entrance. "Silva Barador, blessings to you for coming. We have someone that needs more than what we can provide. I'm afraid that, without help, he will die."

"Which is why I need to speak to the Curate," Silva said.

The acolyte, a young woman barely adult, cocked her head in confusion. "Time is important, Miss Silva. I'm sure the Curate would approve."

Silva Barador stepped forward, just in the threshold of the doorway where she could be seen. She was a young human girl as well, with almost shining silver hair down to her shoulderblades and crystal blue eyes. She must have dressed quickly, wearing a simple one piece royal blue dress that fell down to her knees, fur footwear, and a leather belt around her waist. In fact, she did not wear anything that would block the chill in the air. Silva shook her head slightly at the acolyte's insistence.

"Young one, I am not a worshiper of Pelor. In fact, I'm nearly the opposite. Are you saying I should walk into Pelor's blessed room and then call on Bahamut for his intercession before gaining approval? I applaud your urge to help your patient, but you must study harder about the Planar Powers. You do not needlessly anger them."

"Perhaps that is a wise course," Brother Martin stated as he rushed across the room, "And welcome Silva. I have prayed to my liege already, you may proceed as long as your benefactor is willing."

"He is," the silver-haired woman answered as she fully entered the temple. The flustered acolyte led Silva toward the wounded guardsman. Tauron the huntsman followed them.

From her position, Eluthera watched the two newcomers. While Tauron was tan from his outdoor lifestyle, Silva was strangely pale, as if she never ventured forth into sunlight. Eluthera wondered if the woman cloistered herself indoors most of the time or if there was something else that cause the pale skin. In their faces, though, the resemblance was obviouse, and the half-dryad had heard the acolyte refer to Silva as 'Barador'. Silva and Tauron were family, likely brother and sister.

As Silva tended her first charge, Tauron simply stepped in anywhere he saw a need, and his tall stature and strength proved useful to the clerics when moving those who could not walk. Eluthera watched him for a minute or two when the Castellan Devro arrived. Arthos quickly approached his commander and they spoke quietly in the forward corner of the temple's infirmary. Quietly, but not quiet enough to keep neither Eluthera or Laur-Q from hearing.

Arthos informed Devro of the guardsman's report. "Sir, if we can move quickly, we can track the monster's back to their lair and attack. Some of our men were taken alive. We must try to get them back."

"I'm afraid we cannot attempt a rescue, Arthos. You should know this."

"But our men…"

"Yes, I know," Devro grunted sadly, "but firstly, we don't know how many of the monsters there are or what kind of lair they live in. We do know there have been attacks by goblins, hobgoblins, and orcs as well. We would need to know where they are, how many there are, and how many types of creatures we are looking at. And we just lost eleven men, Arthos. If we send an assault force, we leave the Keep under-defended. We cannot do that. I will consider tactics, but we are now undermanned and may need to wait for the reinforcements to arrive. Unless the humanoids have separate camps and we can attack them one at a time, we simply do not have the capacity for a pitched battle. And Arthos, you must realize that, in order for the monsters to be there at that time today, they must have known that we would be there. Someone told them we would be there, and they had a plan to deal with our force and Silverblade."

Arthos clenched his fist, and a strange spark ran up the light purple skin of his arm. "Devro, sitting here waiting does nothing for us. I must find a course."

Devro regarded his Sergeant. "You are a different type, my friend. I've seen it before. You are a true warrior. I do not know what you might be able to do, and I cannot grant you any of our guardsmen to support you, but if you do decide on a course of action and find the resources, you have my permission to take leave of your position and post. It will be difficult to work around your loss, but I must rework everything about our defense force after today's tragedy."

Arthos stood, stunned at his Commander's words. The Sergeant had not yet made that leap of deduction, but Devro's age and experience saw it coming, and he was probably right. Arthos would have chafed with total inaction. "I can't say what I will or won't do," he said to his superior, "but I thank you for your understanding."

Devro smiled, though it was not a warm, cheerful smile but a forced one. "I've been around for a long time, " he said, "I've seen wanderlust and I've seen those who need action. It is bad practice to stand in the way of someone who really needs to do something, can end with bad results. I never expected you to be here permanently at any rate. You are a traveler, and eventually you would here the call again. At least this way, you do not need to go far. Now I must go to the deceased, learn who we have lost and inform their loved ones. It will be a long day for all of us, my friend."

Devro left the building and Arthos stood along for a long moment. Devro's words had soothed him somewhat, but he still seethed at what the humanoids had done, that Polisin was dead. His mind raced and would not slow.

"Sergeant," a soft voice said.

He turned to find the smaller, brownish-red haired forest girl standing nearby. "Yes, Eluthera," he replied.

"Laur-Q and I heard your conversation," she began, "I'm sorry, but I wanted as much information about what happened as I could learn. Your idea, tracking the creatures back to their lair is sound, but instead of a force of soldiers, I would suggest a small team combining stealth and fighting skill. Ten people or less can move quietly and get into places that a large fighting force cannot, and we can bring back the information that the Castellan needs to act. Laur-Q and I both will join such a group, and I know of another, a magician, who may also join up."

Arthos thought about the woman's statement. "The same idea that we hired you for, but with the ability to do more in the field. They used magic to weaken our force, and the keep does not traditionally use it. That might take any opposition by surprise." He turned fully toward Eluthera. "I make no promise, but we should meet later to discuss the possibility. The only place to meet would be the tavern…"

"My quarters are large enough if we have ten or less, and more than that would be too large for a mission like this. I'll show you which place I'm renting, and I'll bring my friend there later today."

"Yes. I'll make some inquiries, see what I can do. Devro won't let me bring any guard personnel, but I can think of a few that might like this chance to strike at the monsters."

Arthos escorted the forest girl to her door, and then they both rushed off on their individual missions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

He sat in the shadows, only a small amount of light coming through the tiny window of the chamber. From what the prisoner could tell, this was a dug out basement to one of the towers of the fortress. It had obviously been used for storage recently, and he saw many signs of crates and boxes being moved. The tower held three such rooms, all small and dingy. "I wonder when they will feed us," Karle Blackdirt grunted into the dust, his lips dry and cracked.

"So, magician, you have a way out," a gruff voice asked from the storage/cell across the hallway.

"Perhaps," Karle whispered softly to Orm, the huge fighter that had been Silverblade's second-in command. Karle did not want any guards to overhear, although there were no signs that a guard had even been posted nearby. With all the activity in the keep today, he doubted there was one. The mysterious human walked around the cell looking at every nook, every cranny, looking for anything he could use.

"You will take me with you," Orm hissed.

"That would make things extremely difficult," Karle hissed back.

"I could make things extremely difficult," Orm shot back, "The moment I notice you trying to escape, I can make a lot of noise, bring the guardsmen down on you."

"You would keep me from my freedom," Karle asked, not really surprised. Orm was not a gentleman, or even civilized. He was a brute.

"I have no interest in your freedom, only my own," Orm replied in a ragged whisper.

"I may be able to manage getting your door open, since these are not tremendously well-made for prisoners. If I can do it, I will not help you get out of the keep. I have a way to get out, but I cannot bring another being with me."

"I accept those terms," Orm grunted, "Once free of this room, we split up."

Karle continued his examination. 'There is a way', he mused. The method would not even be difficult.

"I may have a way, Orm, but I will wait," Karle stated, "I am exhausted and hungry, neither of which helps me with my…abilities. I'm going to try to sleep now and I would suggest you do the same. A cover of darkness works best for what I have in mind, so it might be in the dead of night."

It did not take long before the attempt at sleep was foiled. With a clatter of chains and the raising of a stout bar, the main door of this section opened. One man with purplish skin and strange eyes, whom Karle recognized as a leader of the guard, stepped into the hall between the doors.

"My name is Arthos," he said calmly, his features unreadable, "I have a simple question to ask. We look to send a task force into the wilderness to find the lair of the humanoids and possible disrupt their operations as they have disrupted ours. It will obviously be very dangerous but could lead to the defeat of the raiders. I wish to know if either of you want a chance at vengeance against the monsters."

The silence in the rooms and corridor shocked Karle as neither of the prisoners believed the words.

"Why should I trust you," Orm growled, "You could just kill me as soon as we are away from this cell."

Arthos regarded the man through the small, barred window for a moment before turning his piercing gaze toward Karle. "And you?"

The mystic paused, thinking a moment before speaking. "I think I would enjoy a chance at dealing those creatures a little death," he said finally, calmly, "I liked Silverblade, and he was good to me."

Arthos nodded and, bringing out a large key, unlocked the door. Karle stepped out of the cell, unsure but not wanting to show a lack of confidence. Arthos shut the door, motioned Karle to follow, and stepped toward the tower's exit.

"WAIT," Orm shouted, "I will fight, too!"

Arthos turned toward the huge man and said, "I will not free you. Your first reaction was suspicion, doubt, an accusation. I will not trust trust my life to those things." Arthos and Karle walked out the door, the chains and bar set back in place even as Orm roared his rage.

* * *

><p>Arthos rapped on the door to Eluthera's apartment. The door opened a bit then swung fully open to let Arthos and Karle into the place. The dwelling was spacious for one, but eight bodies seemed too much for the guests to be comfortable. They made a strange group: Arthos with his stoic warrior's stance, purplish skin and dark blue, crystalline hair; Cobb, the grizzled, disheveled middle aged human with darkened skin that had been in the sun more often than not; Tauron, a man taller and likely stronger than anyone else in the room; Silva, Tauron's sister who was as pale as Cobb was tanned and whose icy blue eyes stared coldly at the new arrivals to the meeting; Aseneth, with her long black and a bright smile on her face, was the most groomed and well-dressed among the gathering; Laur-Q, the humanoid rodent with more curiosity than anyone else at the Keep; Karle, with his black, shaggy, unkempt hair and basic leather clothes, a man who did not meet anyone's gaze directly, and their host Eluthera, her brown, slightly rough skin, grass-green eyes, and reddish-brown hair told of her non-human heritage. Each individual sized up the others as Eluthera offered refreshment to her 'guests'. Arthos cleared his throat.<p>

"I'm certain you all know why we are here," he began.

There was a moment of quiet, then Karle spoke up. "I'm certain some here understand more than others. You should speak as if we are all ignorant, then we will all have the same information when finished."

Arthos glanced at the mystic irritably but, knowing he was right, began to speak further. "I have asked you all here to take part in a mission. We know that some of our fighters, at least those that fought for the castle here, have been taken alive by the humanoid raiders that have been preying on this region. Some of Silverblade's men may have been captured as well. The castle itself does not have enough personnel for a rescue attempt, and we do not know the location of the monster's lair or lairs. Our mission is to locate the lair or, if there are several, locate as many as we are able. If opportunity presents itself to rescue any of our brethren who are still alive, we will make the attempt. If opportunity presents itself to deal with some of the raiders ourselves, we will do so. We know there are goblins, hobgoblins, orcs, kobolds, gnolls, and recently we encountered bugbear as well, and humanoid groups are working together in ways they normally would not. Each of you has agreed to take part in this expedition, and each of you has certain skills or talents that will be of benefit. Simply put, we will be sneaking out of the keep so that no one knows that we are a team and that we are on the hunt. Each of you must realize that, if we come in contact with the enemy, there will be fighting and some of us will likely die.

"I will not ask you of your secrets. I know that, particularly for those that deal in magic, not all of you would wish me to know everything you can do if you could even remember everything on such notice. For tactical purposes, I must know something of what you bring to the mission. Are you better in up close combat or at range? Do you speak any languages or have had contact with any of the creatures we will likely face? Do you have any special wilderness talents that I do not know of? Eluthera?"

The woodland girl startled a bit at being called on so abruptly, but shook herself before speaking. "Well, I understand goblinoid firstly, though my actually speaking it is weak. I fight capably with my sword and fire ably with my bow. The forest is my home, where I grew from a child, so I have some…talents amongst the trees. I have some knowledge of spellcraft as well." She paused to think, then added, "Oh, and I can speak with spirits."

Silva cocked her head slightly to one side and glanced at her brother at the last bit of information. Karle raised his eyes to regard the dryad-kin. Aseneth also took notice.

Aseneth whispered hesitantly, "As in…Necromancy?"

"No, nothing like that. Not death," Eluthera assured, "Only spirits. There are many, many spirits in the world that have nothing to do with the dead. It is just a part of nature that many choose to ignore."

'What kind of a team will this be', Arthos asked himself silently. "Laur-Q, I know about your wilderness skills. I know your worth to the mission."

Laur-Q chuckled in her high-pitched voice. "Remember that I can move faster than any of you, I'm sure," she ventured, "and you've never seen me fight. You won't have to protect me."

'Likely a boast', Arthos again mused. "Is there anything I do not know about you, Cobb?"

The hunter grinned, showing gaps in his teeth. "Not much, Arthos. I'm not the huntsman Tauron is, but I have a strong back, a good arm, and a sharp sword. And I know the lay of the land around here."

Arthos nodded, looking at the younger hunter.

"Besides my fighting skill and hunting skill, my knowledge of the area compliments Cobb's," Tauron began. "I'll be a 2nd set of eyes out in the woods. If we encounter the kobolds, I should be able to speak with them. I'm strong as a horse or close to it, so I can carry extra gear if it is needed."

Silva laughed a bit, betraying her serious demeanor thus far. "He isn't boasting," she said, "I think he could carry a horse if he truly needed to!"

Arthos smiled a bit at this, and a few of the others in the room chuckled. "And you, Silva," he asked.

"You know what I offer," Silva Barador challenged, brushing her white hair to the side of her head. "I am a warrior of Bahamut, a Child of the Glacier. Of course I have been granted healing magic and mastery over other types as well. You will find me versatile, able to help in many roles. My patron granted me some very useful gifts of which I am ever grateful. I am not well-traveled, however. I may need some guidance."

Arthos glanced at the white-haired girl. "I remember that you have taken journeys during your training."

"Not like this," Silva replied, "I traveled in an entourage then, with little responsibility and with all the guardians and resources we needed for comfortable journeying. I did not set up camps or handle animals, I was an assistant and scribe to my teacher."

"We will guide you," Tauron said strongly, "or I will if no one else sees fit."

"I am afraid that I'm in a similar position," the beautiful Aseneth chimed in, "My journey here was my first, and I have little skill in the wilderness. I hope I am not a burden. I am trained in magic and I do have many useful spells. I have knowledge in things like herbalism, alchemy, and I am a student of old writings. I certainly should not be in the front of a fight."

Karle seemed to shrivel as the others turned their attention toward him. "I am one who does not wish to reveal his secrets," Karle began, staring out from under his shaggy head of hair, "I have many skills and I can fight if the need arises, but I am much, much more effective at a distance. And, from my experiences as a highwayman, I am good at seeing where I am needed most. More than once, a colleague of mine was just a moment from his demise but I saw and I intervened. And you, friend Arthos; what additional skills do you bring? If we know what you can do, we may have an idea for your skills that you do not." The mystic smiled a half smile.

Arthos returned the smile, somewhat liking the bandit's attitude. "Fair enough," Arthos stated, "Most of you do not know, I am a Stormsoul in common terms. My race is touched by elemental forces. I follow a warrior code that my family and birth city has gone by for many generations. I know small unit tactics and I know how to build and prepare defenses. For this mission my blade will draw blood against whomever we face and I will quickly devise tactics against our foes. If you truly want a secret…" Arthos held a hand up and concentrated for a moment, and sparks began to snap from his hand and dance up and down his arm. "…I have some surprises for those who think me just a common guardsman."

"Now that we have introduced ourselves," Arthos said with a wry grin, "We must discuss our beginning strategy and what kind of equipment we should bring with us. I have been given permission to use some of the castle's resources, to include packs, journeying clothes for those who need them, and basic camp gear. No comfort items unless you buy and bring them yourselves, just what we need to accomplish the mission. What are your suggestions?"


	8. Chapter 8

In the flickering shadowy night lit only by a single orange candle-flame, the beautiful magician Aseneth sorted through her belongings in her small room at the inn, the only such place within the walls of the keep. She had brought a chest of clothing with her on her journey here, but none of it really suited her needs now. Even her magician's robes would not suit travel through the woods. She sighed softly to herself as she looked at the two wonderful dresses she had acquired quite some time ago. Slowly she neatly folded them and her other clothes and returned them to the chest that was their home. Aseneth had already told the innkeepers that her room would be empty in the morning and made arrangements to store her chest at Eluthera's rented room.

The young woman was so ill prepared for this kind of mission, she had needed to borrow some simple traveling clothes, and now, well, if it weren't for her hair, from a distance she probably looked like a man! She looped the belt and shoulder harness where she hid her components over her shoulder, located her pouches, and stuffed her spellbook, knife, and scroll case into the pack that Arthos had provided. Lastly, once everything else was stowed or carried, she picked up the iron-shod bo staff. She sighed once again at the thought of leaving her more beautiful things here at the fortress, but with any luck she would be back to reclaim them or at least have the means to replace them. With luck, she would be able to return to the castle at all.

But the gains she would receive if she were successful! If she found what she hoped to, it would all be worthwhile, and she certainly had found some formidable-looking companions to help her.

She exited the room, walked quietly down the shadowed hallway, and descended the staircase, every third step or so creaking in the quiet. Although the tavern side was not closed yet for the night, few citizens stayed so late unless there was a cause to celebrate. Very little noise drifted from the common room as Aseneth entered.

"I have finished," she said to the barmaid, "If you can have my crate secured as we discussed earlier, I will be grateful."

The maiden nodded and went to find another worker to retrieve the chest when Aseneth noticed one of the three remaining persons in the common.

"Cobb," she questioned, "Should you not be preparing for…well, for your activities tomorrow?"

The veteran hunter looked at the beautiful human and smiled slightly, not committing to the grin and not really showing any cheer in it. He had a large glass in front of him, likely spirits of some kind.

"I'm a hunter, not a soldier," he grunted, licking his lips. Aseneth saw a little fear in the man's face. "I have nothing here at the Keep that I didn't carry in with me," he continued, "I decided to have a drink or two. I mean, if things go badly, I may never get another chance, right?"

Aseneth gave Cobb a smile that would have made the most emotionless wraith fall in love with her, a smile that lit up her entire face. "I understand completely," she said, "I have never been on this kind of mission, and I know we are searching for creatures well versed in killing and death. I wonder myself if I will meet my final fate on this plane in the next few days. But if I do, I will do as much damage as I can before I die." She continued to grin, but her expression took on a slightly more menacing glare from her eyes.

Cobb nodded then said, "You don't have to charm old Cobb, pretty lady. I'm not sure you can understand, though. I have not been on a mission such as this either, but I have fought humanoid scum before. I have seen with my own eyes what they sometimes do with their victims. I will wield my weapon with all of my skill, but I have lived a simple woodsman's life. I know the good we can do and I won't shy away from it, but I do not look forward to it with any anticipation."

"Well then," Aseneth returned, her smile again glowing, "Let us promise to watch over each others backs while we share a drink. Waitress, your best wine," she added, motioning for a cup of her own.

* * *

><p>The pleasant smell of roses and orange drifted through the room as white-haired Silva Barador meditated, looking perhaps for a little extra strength for the venture before her. The room was clean, nearly spotless, the air a bit stale. The apartment was also sparsely furnished. The young woman owned a few decorations but had learned long ago that she could receive much more from her meditations and studies. She heard and recognized the light knock at her door.<p>

"Come in, Tauron," she called, shaking her head to rouse herself further.

The big man walked in with a grace that belied his size and power as he carefully moved through the room. The pack on his back was huge, larger than she expected.

"Are you bringing everything you own," she joked, and he smiled back.

"The way you eat, I'm bringing extra food," he quickly retorted with his own smirk, "Just don't eat it all in one sitting!"

He saw her dressed in traveling clothes for the first time in years and it surprised him. His mind told him how sturdy his sister was, but he truly had never watched her fight. His brain said she would serve the team well, but his heart wanted to protect her with all of his being.

"Just what do you carry in your pack," she asked her brother, "It looks like it is about to burst open!"

"I am the strongest in our company," Tauron explained, "So I will carry the extra gear that we might need. Arthos allowed me access to the Guardsmen storage, so I took anything that I expect we will need. A hammer, spikes, a shovel, fire starter, rope…it does not all come to my mind right now." As he talked, the tall hunter accessed a cupboard at the back of the room and began removing pieces of hardened leather armor from the space. "Thank you for keeping this here," he said, "My cabin is not very dry and I do not need this very often."

He paused then turned to his sister. "I must ask", he began, speaking carefully to not offend her, "but your commitment to our quest surprises me. May I ask where the conviction comes from?"

"I could ask you the same, but I already know your answer," she said with a warm smile. "After our family tragedy, you were trained by our father to live off the land and to help those that need your help. Part of why he sent me to the mountain monastery is because those at the temple taught the same lessons. One of their teachings states 'to defend the weak is to sit in the Aura of Bahamut himself'. I admit I have never been in a position to act on those teachings, not like this. When we traveled on monastery business, we traveled with a dragon. We never needed to brandish a weapon. This is what is just, what I have trained for. These creatures murder those that mean them no harm, and Bahamut is a vengeful Lord. Perhaps this very mission is what I have been waiting at this castle for."

The steel in her voice surprised him further, but also heartened him. "Yes, maybe this will be good for both of us, providing we do not meet an untimely end. Even I have wondered if I should be doing something more. Hunting and selling meat and hides may be an honest living, but it doesn't truly benefit anyone else. And Father did teach me to always work for others more than myself."

Silva nodded, remembering their sire and his sometimes irritable but generally good demeanor. A thought crossed her mind and concern lit upon her face.

"What do you think of these others, Tauron," she asked, "Of course we know Arthos, Laur-Q, and Cobb. What of these others? Do we err in trusting so many unknown persons?"

"I don't know," he confided, "But the Woods girl nearly died with a caravan and they verify that she rode with them from far into the Rhoona territory. "

"You spoke to the merchants?"

"I did," he said with a smirk, "I had the same question as you. I do not have much information about the dark-haired woman, but she also arrived with a group from farther away. She debarked from a skyship of Highthrone before joining a caravan here. I cannot see how she could be assisting our enemies. The other one, Karle, he is the one I have no information of except that he ran with bandits. And he has an odd feeling about him. What I have seen of him he is always guarded, always speaking in short sentences as if he does not want to reveal too much. And we have little idea what he is capable of. I will be on my guard as well. He will have to prove to me that I can trust him."

* * *

><p>"Here is what I seek," Karle Blackdirt called satisfactorily, a small grin alighting upon his face. He and Captain Arthos stood in the storage room where all of the equipment recovered from the bandit camp had been placed. Blackdirt had rummaged through the equipment and immediately found a short spear that he claimed as his own, but his other item was buried and took longer to locate. Arthos leaned a bit to see what the mystic held to his chest. It was an armored shirt, ornate scale armor colored dark yellow and orange. Dirt streaked Karle's hands and face and he had kicked up a great deal of dust into the air with his rummaging.<p>

"Does that not interfere with your spells," Arthos asked, his curiosity peaked.

"There is training to counter that, but most arcanists would rather rely on their magic to protect them," Karle answered. He considered adding another detail, but swallowed the words. No telling how far he could trust this guardsman.

Arthos saw that Karle had almost said something else. "You realize I am taking a huge risk with you," the warrior offered, "The others may not put their faith in you. I find a certain honor is vengeance, however. It can be as noble a motivation as anything. I am sure you understand my position."

Karle pulled a very nice, sharp knife from its sheath and admired the craftsmanship and well-honed blade. "It isn't truly mine," Karle quipped, "but I don't believe the previous owner will reclaim it." The mystic slipped the weapon into a large pocket and regarded the guardsman.

"Captain, I cannot make a promise that I will stand by you until the bitter end," he said in a deep voice, "Once we are beyond the walls of this fort, if I decided to leave your little band of adventurers, you could not stop me, of that I can assure you. If I wanted to, I could likely make you agree with my leaving and you would not even realize it until I am far afield of you. I do not simply cast spells, I am touched by the arcane. But Arthos, this little mission has a lure all its own to me. Silverblade did not steal out of evil, he did it out of need in order to supply his opposition to the humanoids. He is dead now; he can no longer be helped. However, I can see his cause until its conclusion."

"You seem almost excited," Arthos claimed, unsure of the mystic's motive.

"As do you, warrior," Karle countered, "You are trained to fight, not to stand by a doorway and wait for an enemy to present itself. Do not tell me you aren't looking forward to this."

'Very perceptive,' Arthos mused to himself before answering, "You are correct, I am trained to fight. I come from a line of bladesmen and lately, I feel as if I disappoint my ancestors and I wonder if I waste my skills. I'm uncomfortable just waiting until the monsters come for me. The citizens of the community may have no other recourse, but I would rather meet my foe."

"You sound a bit elitist," Karle suggested.

"Should I not," Arthos asked bluntly, "I do not look down on the members of the community, but I have trained for years toward a specific function. It is my task to defend them, to fight for them."

Karle nodded, and he did understand, more than the warrior would credit. "The idea of the expedition does excite me, Arthos. I do not crave blood and death, but something to focus on, with a possibly achievable goal but with some exploration of the unknown…well, I do crave knowledge, and I cannot imagine that I will not learn anything from this venture. Of course, I can turn your statements back on you. I do not know that I can trust you."

"And my words will not convince you, only actions can do that," Arthos retorted sternly, "Whether you believe or not, the moment you agreed to join my team, you became my responsibility. I will either lead you to triumph or I will perish in the attempt. If our mission goes badly, and if it is in my ability, I will die before you will. You are a member of my squad and I will fail you only upon my death."

"Well," Karle said, a wry smile growing on his face, "I can't expect more than that, can I?"

* * *

><p>Eluthera checked off each item as she packed it or prepared it for the expedition. She wasn't concerned with the clothing Arthos had offered; her leafweave armor and her own cloak would serve her better in the wilderness than anything the Keep could provide. She packed no bedroll either; her blankets had always been enough. The main thing was her weapons. They were oiled and sharpened and her arrows replenished. The woods girl also had replaced the string on her bow. She wasn't sure of Arthos and Karle, but she wondered if she was the most experienced in this kind of thing.<p>

"You are humming," Laur-Q chittered from near the door. Eluthera looked over and smiled.

"I did not even hear you. You are very quiet when you want to be, aren't you," the woods girl asked.

Laur bounced over to her friend and sat down on her haunches. "Instinctively," the aeralena girl replied, "although I'm well practiced in it as well. You were humming. Are you…happy about our plan? I mean, this could get dangerous."

"I'm not happy with the reasons," Eluthera stated a bit somberly, "but most of the time I am very cheerful. The last few days, because of the attack and my wounds, I've been more tired and still recovering. Yes, I know we walk towards danger, but I still feel better right now than I have since I arrived." Eluthera smiled widely, "And quite honestly, this isn't my first march towards death. I do not see your pack," she finished, glancing around as she slipped a knife into its scabbard.

"No pack, don't need it and it would only get in my way," the squirrel said, "I can sleep anywhere, don't need human comforts."

"You don't seem very fearful, either, Laur," the half dryad stated, "How are you thinking about the mission?"

"Honestly, it is very exciting!" Laur smiled her toothy, rodent smile, "My task here has been nice, I suppose, but not very…invigorating. Part of why I left my home was to learn and experience new things. I know this isn't a celebration, but it will not be dull. And if it is helpful to the humans here, even better! Can I ask why you have agreed to this?"

Eluthera strapped her sword to her hip and looked directly at Laur's face. "Because it must be done if this fortress is to remain a safe zone for travelers. Because some of the members of the caravan I rode with were slaughtered. Because the monsters also slaughtered humans who only wanted to protect their homes. Because these creatures and their masters won't stop until the humans and demi-humans in the area are dead or run off. I cannot turn away from that." There was no hint of a smile on her face as she finished, "When we find them, I will return the violence they have shown back onto them and they will understand fear."

* * *

><p>After that, it was simple. The castle gate was always opened as the sun peaked up over the horizon so few of the residents even noticed when it opened a little early. Arthos and his party stood inside the tower waiting for the drawbridge to lower. As the eight quietly left, only the forester Tauron took notice that it had been raining…and what that meant.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"They took…all of them?"

Silva's unbelief washed over her face as she let what she saw sink in. The company had marched quickly through the woods (avoiding the roadway; they did not wish to be seen) to reach the place where the most recent battle had taken place. Few remnants of blood could be seen, washed away by the rain in the night, and only a body part or two remained. In fact, if it weren't for evidence like broken tree branches, crushed plants, and fallen equipment, a person may not have known a fight had taken place at all. No bodies remained.

"That means we may have some time yet," Arthos told them as he surveyed the area.

"Time," Laur-Q asked, her furry ears twitching.

"The monsters took prisoners, but they also took the dead, ours and theirs," Arthos replied without emotion, "For those humanoids who eat human flesh, they will eat the dead first before they rot away. They will keep the others alive for later. We must reach them before that happens."

"Do you think we can handle Bugbears," Silva began, "I've heard that they are brutal opponents."

"They are tough, but not unbeatable," Eluthera told them, "and we aren't planning to kill everything we see. If we can find and rescue the prisoners without fighting, we can come back with the guardsmen to finish the job."

So the troupe went to work. Tauron and Cobb searched the area for any sign of the direction the monsters had come in, hoping to find a trail to follow. Laur-Q moved around slowly, reaching her nose into the air to sample the wind hoping to find a smell she could use. Eluthera stood passively at the edge of the clearing that had been Silverblade's camp, just concentrating and occasionally turning her head a bit. For those who did not have the wilderness skills or the appropriate mystical abilities, time moved slowly.

Out in the woods, the differences between Eluthera's appearance and a human stood out even more. Silva watched the woods girl. Once you were closer to her, her 'hair' looked more like fine strings of a leafy material, and the red-orange hair didn't seem as bright as it had when they had first met, which seemed odd to Silva since they had been indoors with limited light during that first meeting. Silva noticed a few details she hadn't seen before as well; Eluthera's lack of fingernails, her eyes that were not white but were a very light green shade to go with the bright green iris', that she wore no footgear, and that her feet were a darker brown and appeared rougher than the skin of her face and hands.

"You are staring," Eluthera said with a half-smile and a sidelong glance at Silva. The acolyte jumped a bit, not realizing how obvious her examination had been.

"I apologize," the white-haired human girl stuttered, a blush coming to her pale skin. She wanted to change the subject and said, "Why do you concentrate so hard? To what end?"

Eluthera turned her face back towards the woods. "I'm consulting the spirits," she said, "The spirits of some who fell in the battle still dwell here, not sure where to go yet. I'm hoping they might know something that could help us. I have other senses at work too."

"Any success," Silva continued, hopeful.

"Not yet. Do you have any divining ability?"

"Not yet," Silva imitated, "I've been granted some small ability, but nothing like that."

Aseneth, bored and with no real wilderness skill to offer, stepped near where Arthos stood watch. While the others busied themselves, he watched the tree line with his hand comfortable resting on the handle of his weapon on the small chance that something dangerous appeared. He no longer wore the armor of the castle guard. Layered padding provided the base protection, with chain mail covering that. On his legs hardened leather provided the topmost protection, but his chest was covered with a steel breastplate, painted maroon with white highlights and adorned with a sigil shaped like a bird in flight. Metal protected his shoulders, forearms, and lower legs as well, with a matched helmet, and even the shield, wooden but with leather and thin steel plates for additional protection, matched the colors of the armor. The armor contrasted his light purplish skin well. He looked almost regal…and dangerous.

"You are wearing something new to me," Aseneth began with a big smile, "I know we only met yesterday, but I am curious about the change."

Arthos regarded her for a moment then watched the woods again. "As a guard and a trainer, I wore their standard and equipment. I am part of a unit and company, after all. What I wear now belongs to me, granted to me by my family before I left my home. The emblem on my chest is that of my family. There I am Arthos the White-Winged. This mission I am taking on my own initiative and may well lead to my death, so I felt that it would honor my family to wear my colors."

The mystic nodded, losing her smile as she looked the warrior up and down. "I certainly feel protected with you here," she said in a friendly manner.

Arthos did not look at her as he continued to scan the vegetation, but he answered, "We will see how much protection I can provide. I do not fear death, but if I must die that the rest of you survive, then that will be my legacy."

Karle listened to the exchange from a short distance, but he found it difficult to concentrate. Standing here, he relived parts of the battle over and over again, especially the moment he realized that Silverblade was dead. His anger grew each time he remembered. Anticipation grew within the mystic as well, anticipation for the moment when he faced those that had killed his friend.

A very short time later, Tauron returned from his search. Frustration ruled his features.

"I can't find any real sign beyond the obvious," he said, "I've circled this place over and over."

"The rain washed away the tracks," his sister asked calmly.

"That may be part of it, but there should still be signs. You can clearly see where the creatures entered this clearing and from which direction they attacked. You follow that a short distance and it disappears, as if they just dropped down to that location from the sky." Tauron leaned against a tree and tried to relax even as all seven of his companions, Cobb having returned a few minutes before, formed a half-circle in front of him.

Tauron continued, "Either the creatures are so skilled in the woods that they can move without leaving a sign, which I doubt because we are dealing with several different species, or they have someone with them instructing them how to move and covering their trail after they pass. 24 hours was plenty of time to hide a trail. I could do it if I needed to."

"I'm afraid I can't help either," Laur chimed in sheepishly, "There are scents, but nothing strong enough for me to try and follow. I could see nothing of help from the top of the trees, either.

Eluthera sighed and nodded. "There are spirits here, but I could discern no information from them. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize," Arthos said, "We are just at the start of our mission, and this was only the most logical course of action. We have many options."

"I'm not sure of that," Karle whispered, "Silverblade spent a great deal of time with the same mission."

"Perhaps," Arthos responded, "but Silverblade changed his camp every few days, as you told me. He also needed food to feed his group, and had to avoid the castle guard as well. We can concentrate on our mission, and if we begin to run out of food, we have resources that he did not. You have also told me the places Silverblade had already searched, so we can leave those out of our plan for now. We need to decide what our next move is."

Tauron looked into the guardsman's eyes, "Follow me. There is someone not far away that might know more."

* * *

><p>The mission was official now, and a marching order set. Laur-Q, the smallest and possibly quietest of them, ranged ahead looking for any obstacles or enemies that might bar their path. Tauron led the main part of their group, always watchful of the forest ahead. Cobb walked to the left, Arthos to the right, both ready if something emerged from the brush at them. Silva, Aseneth, and Karle walked in a line in between the fighters, only Karle having the wilderness experience to keep his eyes open and alert. Eluthera, with her unique senses, walked a dozen paces behind them straining to detect if anyone or anything followed them.<p>

And Eluthera was truly beginning to 'wake up' in the woods. Days of relative inactivity and recovery of wounds washed off of her like dirt in a shower. Every smell, every color, every cool breeze with a slight mist of water heartened her and enlivened her. Even the continuing threat of rain from the gray skies couldn't dim her exuberance, although she stifled outward signs. She felt like laughing and dancing, but it truly was not the time for it.

'**_Behind_**', a voice quietly whispered to her.

"Hold," she hissed, and the company halted. The half-dryad turned partway and turned her head towards the rear of the company. She strained all of her senses, and even called upon the senses of another nearby. Arthos started to question but she held up her hand to halt him.

"Something follows us," she said, trying to remain quiet but needing more than a whisper in this breeze, "It doesn't seem to be getting closer but it is keeping pace with us." She paused for a moment, listening.

"Reptilian, I think," she said at last.

"There is no need to fear, then," Tauron said, relaxing, "He follows me."

"Follows? What exactly is it and why would it follow you?" Suspicion played on Arthos' face as he spoke.

"He and I have come to trust each other and hunt together," Tauron said, "I didn't mention him because I didn't think he would follow with the rest of you here. I guess he is more loyal than I thought. He is a runner lizard, about 5 foot long plus his tail. He showed up a few months ago after I made a kill and I let him eat his fill. He started following me, even staying near my cabin while I slept at night. Then he started helping me hunt, either spooking prey toward me or getting ahead of and grabbing prey that I chased. Together we can take down things that alone we would have more trouble with, and both of us eat well. The only time he isn't somewhere near me is when I am at the keep. Either way, he is no threat."

Eluthera smiled. She had heard of this kind of thing before. Silva was smiling as well, and even Karle had cracked a wry grin. Arthos just shook his head as Tauron turned and forged ahead.

'The guardsman will learn some new things on this team,' Eluthera thought and she giggled a little.

* * *

><p>As they walked, Aseneth stumbled on several occasions, not used to hiking through the woods. At no point did she complain or even whimper, instead her jaw set and she continued without encouragement. Eventually she tripped and dropped to one knee. Cobb jumped to her side and helped her stand in a second, and she flashed a grateful smile even though pain could be seen in her eyes. Still, she worked as hard as she could.<p>

And the wild life was alive this morning! A few deer fled from the procession as they trekked, birds called from the tree tops, and even a small-medium sized owl, possibly awakened by the group, stared at them from the branches above. Eluthera estimated they had moved almost two miles when she started to notice the bees.

As they marched, bees flew everywhere in this part of the wood. Not just a few, hundreds of the insects and several different species busied themselves with their work. There were not many flowers this time of year, but those plants that still carried blooms were almost assaulted by numbers of the insects, and the entire area buzzed softly.

"Should we be concerned about the bees," Silva asked, having noticed the amount of flying bugs around them.

"No, they won't attack unless we attack them first or disturb their nests," Tauron answered calmly, "They tell me I'm heading in the right direction."

Eluthera watched Tauron and the bees carefully as they marched. 'He is following the bees to their hives,' she realized.

Only two or three minutes after she made that determination, the group broke out of the woods into a fairly large clearing. Laur-Q stood in the trees waiting for her companions. One huge, ancient tree stood near the middle of the clearing. Bee hives decorated the branches of the tree, and Eluthera saw many more along the trees and bushes that lined the clearing. A stream ran though the glade with a carpet of bright green clover and flowers of many different types and color, including some that should not be in bloom this time of year, which grew strong and tall and lent a mixture of sweet scents to the air. A small wooden shack stood next to the tree, very old looking but in good maintenance. A balding man hummed softly as he tended one of the hives.

"He is the one we should speak to," Tauron whispered, "He is The Bee Man. He has never told me any other name." The forester boldly walked ahead, waving his hand in the air. "Hello, my friend," he called, "I thought today would be a good day to pay a visit."

The man turned and regarded the company of eight as they approached, and a warm smile lit on his face. The man was old but not ancient, and not a bit of hair grew upon his head. He looked like a happy grandfather in well-worn breeches, shirt, and what appeared to be self-made sandals.

"BARAN! So good to see you again, though any day is good for a visit," the Bee Man said in unabashed happiness.

"It is Tauron, not Baran," the woodsman corrected, "Well met."

"Yes, Tauron, of course. Terribly sorry," The Bee Man finished what he was doing, picked up a small bucket, and turned toward his visitors. "I do not have much for provisions for so many, but I just harvested some spectacular honeycomb."

"Honeycomb," Arthos mused for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. "I've seen you at the castle selling honey and honeycomb on market days."

"Yes, sometimes I do that. The bees are generous beyond measure, but sometimes I need a few things that they cannot provide. They don't mind, they are very gregarious that way, and I care for them as best I can, seeding hives wherever I find a good spot."

"You transplant hives," Silva said doubtfully, "How do you move a hive of bees?"

"By strapping the whole thing on my back," the old man said happily, "They know I won't hurt them, and the glade can reasonable support only so many thousands of bees, you know."

"Didn't you KNOW that, Silva," Laur-Q squealed with glee. She already liked this Bee Man.

Tauron cut in, "We have already eaten this morning, but we would be honored to share a small snack with you. Thank you for the offer."

"Tauron…what does that remind me of?" The old man seemed lost in thought, but whatever he searched for suddenly came to him. "Did you know there are tauric bees far South of here? I think you may have to go past the elf forests and across the channel, but they stand almost to my knee and only use four of their legs to stand! Their front legs end in little graspers, and they use them like we use our hands! Of course I don't have any of them here, but if you ever travel that far South, you should seek them out. They are a fantastic species."

The old man continued to talk about species of bees as he led them toward his house. As they followed, Karle stopped Arthos for a moment.

"I must take a break," the mystic said, "It will be a few minutes."

'Will he come back,' Arthos wondered, but he didn't impede Karle from heading back toward the trees. "Be careful where you go. Don't squat on a hive," Arthos called with a smile before entering the shack.

They very quickly realized that there were no chairs, not even for the Bee Man. The shack was about as sparsely furnished as possible. The Bee Man sat cross legged on the floor with only a mat in front of him. He did have a stack of wooden bowls and spoons, and he served out a portion of comb and honey for each visitor. "I'm sure I counted eight," Bee Man said while looking around, "Where did the scraggly fella go?"  
>"He needed to relieve himself," Arthos offered.<p>

"Hope he doesn't squat on a hive," the Bee Man said with a huge grin and a wink to the guard captain.

There was a loud buzz, and the crew watched as a very large insect, longer than the Tauron's huge foot, walked slowly across the ceiling. Many of them noticed how the cabinets on the wall of the hut had at some point been colonized by more bees.

"What is that big one," Tauron asked in awe. Even he had never seen something like that.

"That is one of the largest species I have ever come across that wasn't touched by magic," the Bee Man explained, "There are only a dozen or so here in the glade, they don't have huge hives. They are more like a wasp than a bee, but I treat them like any of my other friends and they don't bother me. They don't lose die after stinging something, either. I call them Sapphire Stingers because of the blue thorax, but there might be another name for them elsewhere."

Karle did join the rest of the team after a quarter-hour or so. Most of them had nibbled at their snack, not truly being hungry, but by the time Karle had sat down Silva had eaten three portions of the comb and licked the honey from the bottom of her bowl. Tauron looked embarrassed for his sister but the Bee Man seemed very pleased that someone, at least, had eaten so heartily. They made some light conversation and the Bee Man often spoke at length about bees, their species, favorite plants to take pollen from, how far different types would fly to find suitable plants, etc. After a while, frustration grew in Arthos.

"Tauron, we have a mission to perform," he whispered.

Silva leaned toward the guard. "We are not interrogating a suspect in a crime," she calmly said, "We shouldn't just march into his glade and question him. He has offered his hospitality and we should be gracious."

Arthos recognized the wisdom in her words and tried to relax, but the Bee Man's ears were very sharp.

"I didn't think this was just a social visit," he began, "I've never seen Tauron in armor of any kind nor have I seen him in such company. You have questions. I will answer them as best I can."

Tauron cleared his throat. "Bee Man, I'm not sure how much you know about doings at the castle. Raiders have been attacking farms and trade caravans, sometimes killing people in their attacks. There have been goblins, orcs, and other monster races. A group of these fought a group of men from the castle and other defenders, killed many, but also captured some and took them alive. Our mission is to find the place these creatures live, find out as much as we can about them, and hopefully rescue any of our brothers who still live. We hope that you, in your wanderings, might have information that would help us."

For the first time since they had entered his glade, the Bee Man frowned. "Those are not good tidings, my young man," the hermit said, "And I cannot help you. Yes, some creatures like that have come close to this place, but the bees are very protective of the glade. None of those who trespass with evil intent ever make it this far; the swarms drive them off. Each of the times they have tried, they came from a different route, so I do not even have a direction to provide to you. I am truly sorry. I know what those kinds of creature are capable of, and it would not be a good thing for these woods for them to have a long-term lair nearby."

"Thank you for your time, Bee Man," Arthos said with a sigh.

"And for the honey," Silva gushed, "It was delicious."

It was past noon now but the air had chilled a bit while they had been indoors and a stronger breeze blew. The troupe hiked a little ways away into the woods then stopped to talk.

"What other options do we have," Eluthera asked, "We could find a good place to watch the road, hope that we can catch them during a raid."

"No, I have at least one more source of information in this area," Tauron said.

Silva nodded, "I wondered if you would suggest them." When the others just looked on with confused expressions, Silva added, "The Saurians."

To make sure everyone understood Tauron also added, "The Lizard Folk."


	10. Chapter 10

"I do not agree with this," Arthos spat, "You may feel some sort of trust with the _reptile men_, but I don't."

"They watch everything that goes on, Arthos," Tauron responded calmly, "They patrol their swamp the same way that your guard patrols the area around the castle. We know there are humanoids prowling the region and the lizardfolk may have seen them or know something about them."

"Have you considered that they may be in league with whoever is commanding the raiders," Arthos countered.

Now Tauron began to anger, matching Arthos' vehemence. "Have you heard of any attacks where they were involved?"

"We know about the kobolds."

"Not the same tribe, not even the same species. Kobolds live underground, not in a swamp," Tauron growled back, "You know that, Arthos. You don't even have an argument other than that you don't like the idea. "

Arthos glowered at the tall human as the others watched the exchange. "I want to accomplish this mission," he said in a low voice, "I'm not going to risk approaching creatures that we have had altercations with in the past because one, and only one, of my team thinks it is a good idea."

"What if someone else agrees," Eluthera joined in. Both Arthos and Tauron looked at her as if they had forgotten the other members of the team.

"Even so, I will not…" Arthos began, but the woods girl interrupted.

"What you should understand, Arthos, is that while you brought us together, we do not need to follow your commands. You may be a great warrior, but you have already stated how much you need our wilderness skills. You may not trust Tauron's judgment but I trust him as much as I trust you."

"There have been fights between the lizards and men from the keep," Arthos argued.

"Not since you have been here," Tauron countered, "You aren't even going by your own experiences, you are making your decision based on the talk of your comrades. I've been in this area longer than you have and the last three fights that I know of had the same cause, humans entering the swamp areas without permission from the tribe, arrogantly acting like the land was open for their use. I respect their claim on the marsh and I have never had a problem interacting with them."

Arthos began to speak, but Eluthera stepped in again.

"We all want the same thing, Arthos," she began, "We cannot ignore any possible paths to finding our quarry when those we want to rescue could be killed in the meantime. If this tribe of lizardfolk may give us information, then we should not avoid them. Whether you come or not, I will go with Tauron. It is up to you whether you join us or not."

They all stood for a long moment, and Eluthera wondered if the guard leader would simply walk away. He almost snarled as he said, "Fine, we will go to these cold-bloods. You will need my blade when the fighting begins."

* * *

><p>The team moved faster this time, a forced march to a clear destination fueled by the adrenalin of the woodsman and the anger of the guardsman. Again Aseneth had the hardest time and Eluthera, still taking the rear position of the march, predicted that the mage would be nursing a set of bruises on her shapely legs by morning. The girl with the dryad-heritage watched her new comrades and noticed that, while Arthos seethed in anger, Cobb seemed a little concerned about meeting with the lizardfolk, and Aseneth of course was effected by the march, the other companions seemed focused and fairly calm about their course of action. 'Silva trusts her brother's decision,' Eluthera mused, 'but what of Laur-Q and the bandit? They do not seem nervous at all.'<p>

Once they team crossed the road, Eluthera could smell the swamp in the air. Tauron began to whisper, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Remember, we are in their territory so respect that fact," he began, "I am welcome here, but they will question you presence. We do not want any hostile appearance at all. They will see us before we see them. I speak their language so, once we have made contact, I will approach them alone and talk. The rest of you stay back unless they beckon to you and ask you to approach."

Not long after, the ground became moist and the insects increased in number with many mosquitoes searching for skin to land on and feed. The air resounded with loud croaks of autumn amphibians and tweets from birds wading in the marsh. Laur-Q wrinkled her nose at the stench, her sense of smell the strongest of the team. Aseneth silently thanked fate for the hard leather boots that had been provided to her; her normal soft shoes would have been drenched in minutes walking this soggy earth and grass. Arthos watched the ground carefully, a little fearful of stepping in a very soft spot with his armored weight. The young Silva ignored any discomfort and followed her brother purposefully. Cobb didn't seem to notice the marsh at all, though he scanned ahead and to the sides of the procession constantly, trying to make sure the reptiles did not sneak close to them. As usual, Karle did not react at all, just followed along with an expressionless face. Eluthera did not fear the swamp; to her it was just a different type of environment in the same natural world that she walked in.

Tauron halted them suddenly, a breeze pushing his hair back and forth. They stood in a small peninsula, with pools and streams of water in the distance on three sides. Everyone waited for a long, tense moment.

"They are here, watching us from ahead and to the right," the hunter said at last. Even with her keen sight, Eluthera did not spot those ahead of the group, but following Tauron's gaze, she could see the top of a head sticking up out of the marsh water just enough for the eyes to watch the group. Arthos' hand moved slightly toward his weapon, but Tauron glared at him so harshly that the guardsman actually paused, his resolve slipping a bit.

"Stay here, make no threatening movements," the huntsman said. He spoke to the entire group, but he stared right into Arthos' eyes as he said the words. Tauron turned and approached the lizardfolk up ahead.

He walked up to the edge of the water and crouched down, balancing on his feet and lowering himself straight down. "I wish a communication," he said in their language, a series of hisses and growls of various lengths and intensities.

The greyish-green paddle-shaped reptilian head rose out of the marsh a bit, just enough for the mouth to breach the water line. "_Why do you bring soldiers here_," it hissed, its sharp teeth staying nearly clenched as it spoke, "_It looks like a force to fight us. We will not allow invasion_."

"There is no invasion," Tauron insisted, "I know you. We have hunted together. You and your brethren have taught me so much. I do not betray you."

"_Yet each of your travel-mates carries a weapon of some kind_," the reptilian growled, "_What other purpose do you have if not to kill_."

"I expect there will be killing," Tauron stated, "Many have already been killed. Farmers, wagoneers, and even soldiers from the castle have been killed by raiders."

The lizard suddenly rose from the water and lunged forward. Tauron, quickly standing, was taller than an average human male, but the reptilian stood even taller. Water splashed the hunter. The reptile man was lean but strong, with armored scales covering its body. It wore some kind of pale grey armor on its chest and it's thighs, but except for a shoulder belt the rest of the creature remained unclothed and looked much like a crocodile. It came face to face with Tauron, its predator's breath stinging the human's nostrils. Behind Tauron, Arthos reached again for his axe, but this time Silva layed her hand on the guardsman's arm.

"They will kill my brother for your folly," she spat, "Maintain your position and keep your weapon sheathed!"

The reptile man stood almost nose to forehead with Tauron. "_We have killed no humans_," it rasped loudly, and two other lizardfolk drifted closer to the duo from the pool, "_You say you are different from other humans, yet you make these accusations…_"

"_**I MADE NO ACCUSATIONS**_," Tauron bellowed, stepping closer so that his head did touch the creature's nose, and he pushed it back a bit with his chest. "I have always treated the tribe with respect and I ask that you respect my friendship. I know you are not the killers and we are not here to blame you. We look for information. There have been evil creatures in the woods. Our people have seen goblinoids, orcs, and others. We know that these are the monsters that hunt humans. These who follow me want to find the lair of these creatures, learn how they live so we can protect ourselves better. The tribe stays in the swamp, but it is ever watchful. You see much of what transpires near your lands. We came here in hopes that you have some information or have seen these raiders nearby."

The lizard bared its teeth and its clear eyelid blinked sideways, moistening its eye. Then it backed away from Tauron, gesturing sideways with its head to the other two reptile scouts nearby. They rose partway out of the water and placed their spears, which had been at ready but concealed under the waterline, into the holder on their backs.

"_I respect your friendship_," the lizard man hissed, "_but you should not have brought them with you. Some of my people would have acted differently than I, may have attacked without warning_." The creature relaxed and looked deeper into the marsh.

Even as they all, human and lizard man alike, began to relax, Tauron's companions saw his reptilian follower for the first time. As Tauron and the lizard man talked, a rather impressive sized true lizard loped into the area and trotted on its four legs to the water. The beast was about 4 foot long of body with a tail just as long and smooth skin of mottled grey and brown. It slithered into the water and within minutes, crawled back onto land with a fairly large fish in its mouth. It tore the meal apart while Tauron's conversation continued.

"_We have seen those you say kill your kind_," the reptilian humanoid offered, "_We do not like them. Orcs came to us, spoke with my chief, wanted us to join them against the humans. We did not agree with this, told them the humans rarely enter our swamps. They acted as if they accepted this. You know a few of my tribe understand human-speak, we also have brothers who understand orcish. When they thought we could not understand, they told each other in their language that they would remove us from the area as well as the humans_." The lizard man spat a huge stream of saliva to the ground in a show of disgust, "_Hobgoblins have tested our defenses twice since the orcs approached us. Their fate was to nourish us and feed our young, though their flesh does not taste good. They will find it difficult to remove us_."

"I think they will bring down the castle first," Tauron responded, growling and hissing in his language, "We have talked about an official treaty between our people. Perhaps now is the time to pursue this idea". Although she couldn't hear everything, Silva translated for the group.

"You understand them," Cobb asked incredulously.

"Of course I can," she said matter-of-factly, "Most who learn Bahamut's teaching learn Draconic language. Tauron has coached me on this tribe's dialect as well."

Back at the conversation, Tauron leaned forward a bit. "Is there any information you can tell us?"

The creature regarded the hunter. "_Not much_," it said slowly, "_You already know about orcs and hobgoblins. We have seen dog men as well. Within the last few days, we have watched them moving on the other side of the swamp not far from the forest of spiders. I would search there. They have used the same trail more than once. It should be easy to find_."

Tauron nodded, "Thank you, my friend. I apologize for bringing strangers here. Time is important and I felt I had to move quickly. We will go around your swamp to reach the other side."

"_Humans not suited for moving through center of marsh_," the reptilian agreed, "_Faster for you to go around. I will patrol there to make sure no unfortunate encounters happen_."

"I thank you for that. I would rather have you on our side, or at least not hostile."

The lizard scout nodded, a human habit it learned from Tauron, "_Orcs think we are stupid. We will show them who the fools are if they invade our home again_."

"If we are successful, that may not be needed. Peace be with you, hunting brother. I hope I return to hunt with you again."

"_I do not wish peace_," the reptilian said, "_Spill their blood and avenge your people_." The reptile man turned and lowered itself back into the water. It paused when it was waist deep in the muck, and it turned toward the hunter. "_You hunt like a member of my tribe_," it told the human, "_I think that the orcs and hobgoblins will not be prepared for you_." The lizard man swam silently away.

Tauron ran back to his allies. "We must move quickly. He said there may be a fresh and well used trail to the South. Even with the rain we might be able to follow it."

* * *

><p>Arthos glowered even as they returned to their marching order as they retraced their path out of the swamp and circumnavigated the marsh to the West and then South, with Tauron's four-legged reptilian helper confident enough to follow much more closely than before.<p>

'Now we are nine," Eluthera thought to herself with a smile and a cheerful giggle.

With the rodent-girl scouting ahead, the troupe missed many would-be pitfalls on their trek. Several times they found their advance scout waiting for them, having discovered a large pool or a place where the ground was too soggy for them to cross. Once the group had caught up, Laur-Q ran ahead again to find a better path. They never had to stop completely but the going was slow, and by the time they had reached the Southernmost edge of the marsh there were less than three hours of daylight remaining.

"I see no path, hunter," Arthos said coldly, holding on to his irritation like a dwarf holds onto gold.

Laur-Q piped in with a chuckle. "Now you are just silly, Captain," she scolded, "You don't have to see a path to see bodies walking that path from a distance. The trees do not grow thickly here, we could see the movement of larger creature for quite some distance."

The four wilderness-trained individuals, Tauron, Cobb, Laur-Q, and Cobb, spread out to look for the path or signs of passing creatures. It did not take long before Cobb signaled. Roughly 200 foot distance from where the marsh gave way to the woods, they found a game trail…and many, many clawed footprints.

"Two-legged," Tauron determined, "I cannot be sure since I've never encountered one, but by size and shape of the prints, I believe these are from gnolls. They head in both directions, but the newest and freshest head west."

"We must move cautiously," Arthos whispered, "Gnolls are generally tougher than many other humanoid monsters. We do not want to suddenly find ourselves fighting too many of them at once."

The team began to discuss a new marching order when Eluthera noticed Tauron's companion lizard. The creature had been keeping up with them and staying fairly close to the group on the third leg of the day's journey, and the half-dryad had taken some time to observe the beast. Now, though, it sat perfectly still, flicking its forked tongue rapidly and staring off toward a stand of trees and thick bushes. She followed the lizard's line of sight but failed to see anything.

"Tauron," she hissed, getting the entire group's attention, "What is your friend doing?"

The young hunter glanced at the hunting lizard and then also turned to where it was looking. "That is an alert stance," Tauron said in a low voice, "He thinks there is something there he can hunt…or something he considers a danger." Tauron's eyes searched back and forth over the terrain. "I do not see anything either, but he may smell something."

For a long moment, all eight of the companions stood quietly, focused on the lizard or the place it stared at. It was Laur-Q who saw them first, the chill breeze blowing her fur around as a shuddering gasp escaped her throat.

"_**Spiders**_," she moaned.

A long moment later, Eluthera spotted them as well. At first she could only see two arachnids, low to the ground and using the growing shadows of the trees to hide their dark brown bodies. The walked slowly, one leg moving at a time, not realizing yet that their prey had spotted them.

"I know these," Tauron said quietly, calmly, "They stay mostly on the ground, build burrows in the ground or out of dense vegetation. They do not spin webs, they hunt and chase down prey instead. They hope to sneak closer to us, and pounce when we try to flee like most of their prey does. We can't outrun them. Move very slowly and get ready to fight."

Then Laur screamed, a terrifying, shrill wail, and she bolted toward the nearest tree and climbed almost as fast as she ran. And as soon as she fled, the spiders charged their quarry!

Six of the horrors shot forward, each a dark hairy nightmare with multiple shining black eyes and huge dripping fangs. The smallest had a body equal to a medium sized dog and the largest spider, a bloated, vicious monster, was easily 6 foot long with legs extending several feet distance from each side of its bulk! The big one was the most dangerous, having the size and weight to push its opponents and bear them down, but every one of the arthropods could paralyze with its venom and feed on its still living victim.

The group moved nearly at the same time. Instinctively, Aseneth and Karle both backed away from the charging creatures, wanting the weaponers of the group between them and their attackers. Eluthera walked sideways while drawing her short bow and fitting an arrow to the string. Arthos drew his short halberd and adjusted the shield on his arm, Tauron brandished a short sword, and Cobb unsheathed a full longsword, a weapon the like of which none of them had ever seen him wield. Each took a fighting stance.

Then Silva stepped forward holding a dragon-tooth amulet, knelt down, and touched the ground with two fingers. From where she touched the grass, the ground turned white. The pale patch spread from her fingers forward and to both sides, making a triangle shape spread out in front of the group almost 30 foot distance. Silva stood and backed away from her creation, unsnapping the harness and drawing her own fighting pick in readiness. The spiders charged onto the whitened ground and began to slip, losing their traction and slowing their sprint greatly. Two of them recovered much more quickly than their kin and reached the fighters a moment later.

Eluthera sighted on the closest spider, but Tauron stepped into her line of fire and she lowered her weapon. The young man stabbed at the mid-sized monster each time it ran forward to attempt to bite. Cobb and Arthos cooperated against the second creature to reach them, Arthos using his shield to keep it at bay while Cobb stabbed at its side. Behind the warrior, Aseneth chanted loudly, trying not to let her trembling sneak into her voice and hand gestures and ruin her spell. As she finished the incantation, Karle beside her lifted his arm and pointed. Almost simultaneously, Karle's mystic bolt and Aseneth's energy dart launched and hit the same spider, the smallest of the pack and one that had not reached the warriors yet. The creature screamed as its body crackled and burned, its body flipping over onto its back and its legs waving chaotically into the air.

"Either one of our attacks would have killed that one," Karle snarled at the sorceress.

"That's why I chose it," Aseneth said back, gritting her teeth, "I didn't know what you were about to do!"

Arthos tried to feint to the side to give Cobb a better target, but he suddenly found his foot sliding out from under him and he dropped painfully to one knee, his sword arm shooting downward to catch himself. For one tiny portion of a second, he realize that Silva had created a sheet of ice over the ground, but then the spider he had been fighting was on him, trying to bear him further to the ground and push past his shield to find a place to bite. However, the spider focused so much on its perceived vulnerable target that it allowed Cobb a clear angle of attack and the grizzled hunter took advantage, slashing his sword across the monster's back and then stabbing deeply into the place just behind the spider's head. It retreated with a squeal of its own, suddenly no longer interested in feeding. Cobb assisted Arthos back to his feet even as the three spiders that had slowed down on the patch of ice reached the group.

Tauron fought erratically, stepping sideways, backward, and jumping often to avoid the spider's attacks. Frustrated at the huntsman stepping in the way of her shot, Eluthera threw her bow and arrow down and drew her own blade, advancing on the eight-legged predators. Tauron saw her coming, and he reached out and literally grabbed one of the monster's legs and pulled it back, forcing the arachnid to try to pull its limb away from him. Eluthera reached them and lopped two of the spider's legs off at the topmost joint! Nasty, smelly green ichor splashed outward as this beast retreated as best it could on the ice. The spider did not make it very far, though; even as it turned and tried to run, the hunting lizard suddenly entered the fight, locking its jaws onto the spider's abdomen and, with a sickly crunch, ripping it open. The lizard dragged the spider away from the ice and proceeded to take it apart. Every time the spider turned to protect itself, the lizard turned with it, always keeping away from the envenomed fangs and ravaging the arthropods body with its own toothy bite.

The biggest monster lifted its front four legs up in the air, showing its gigantic fangs to its prey. In response, the fighters raised their weapons in a defensive manner and all in a line, Eluthera, Tauron, Arthos, Cobb, and now Silva as well. The huge beast faltered, its limited brain wondering why its prey stood its ground instead of turning to flee as its prey always did. At that moment, Karle fired a second of his mystic bolts into the side of the spiders head. It hissed its confusion at its opponents and then courage suddenly left it. The mighty ground spider turned and fled, and with it leaving, the resolve of the remaining smaller creatures disappeared.

"They run," Silva questioned, not understanding.

"Most animals will not fight to the death if they have a choice," Arthos answered, "I may not be as knowledgeable about the wild, but I know that even a minor injury can result in a deadly infection or another predator catching the injured animal." They paused for a moment and watched the monsters disappear into the distance. They remained watchful as they began to clean their weapons.

"Under other circumstances, we might have been able to intimidate them into not attacking us," Tauron said, "I've done it before with individual spiders like those." He glanced over at the hunting lizard, who contentedly ripped off and swallowed pieces of the arachnid it had killed.

Eluthera recovered and stowed her loose arrow and bow, then approached the tree that Laur-Q had fled up into. The aeralena, sitting upon a branch halfway up the tree, turned her head away in shame.

"What happened," Eluthera asked soothingly, "You have said that you can fight. Why did you run?"

The squirrel girl slowly climbed down from the tree. She still wouldn't look at the woods maiden.

"I wouldn't worry, Eluthera," Arthos called over, "Whatever happens, there are plenty of trees for her to hide in. I do not care as long as she does not get in my way while we fight." The guardsmen shot an annoyed glance at Silva as he spoke.

Eluthera glared at Arthos, remembering how Laur had placed herself between the injured half-dryad and the goblins when the raiders attacked her caravan. "You protected me before so it cannot just be fear of a fight."

"No. That is not all it is." The humanoid rodent sighed and finally looked up into her friend's eyes. "As you know, the lands that the ruling council of Smallport claims are populated mostly by smaller folks; halflings, gnomes, even goblins and kobolds that have learned to cooperate for the greater good. I was born and raised on a border region that isn't patrolled as often, so large insectine creatures are not an uncommon predator where I grew to adult. My brothers and sisters and I were young, just beginning to explore outside of our nest-home when, in the dark of the night, a many legged creature stealthed in and…" Laur stopped and shuddered deeply, "…and began to feed. My sister squealed as it killed her and her cry woke the rest of us, though the monster had already slain one of them. Even as we tried to flee, it grabbed another of my siblings…" At this point all of the group listened to Laur's story. "Our parents arrived and chased it off, and neighbors killed the thing before it escaped. Only I and one brothers remained of our litter, and we were old enough to remember." She sighed and looked into Eluthera's eyes with a pleading expression. "I try to be brave when I face something like that, but today I panicked. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, Laur-Q," the woods girl whispered, placing a hand upon the smaller figure's head, "Just do your best. Against those kinds of things, if I am there with you, I will make sure you do not have to face them alone."

Even Arthos lost some of his bluster at the tale, and he quickly changed the subject. "We were very lucky," he said to the team.

"Lucky? I thought we did very well," Tauron countered, "They ran, and we have no serious injuries."

Limping a bit from his now stiff knee, Arthos stepped towards the big man. "Yes, we did well against a number of creatures that had very little chance of winning a prolonged fight with us. If they had chosen to fight to their doom, we still would have likely won. But think about it. You sister's ice magic took us by surprise as well, and I fell into a vulnerable position because of it. I heard the arcanists argue for a moment after they attacked the same target, potentially wasting their resources. No offense to you, Laur, but a fear such as this is information useful for us to know."

Eluthera added, "And I could not fire my bow unless I moved farther away from the fight. The way Tauron moved around, there was a risk of hitting him instead."

Arthos nodded. "We were lucky that our first battle together was against an inferior force. If we had fought an equal number of hobgoblins or orcs, we may not have survived and we would certainly have lost some lives to them. And as I said, gnolls are usually tougher opponents than many humanoid monsters."

"Are you saying we are not up to the task," Aseneth asked with an edge to her voice.

"No. I believe we are a highly skilled squad with many talents suited for this mission," Arthos said, "but I think it would be a mistake to follow the trail now with night approaching. I suggest we make camp, prepare some food, and then discuss in greater detail what our strengths are and also talk about our weaknesses. We should create a few strategies for different scenarios, suggest some things each of us normally do in a conflict so the rest of us know what to expect, even make some code words to communicate during a fight and help coordinate our efforts."

Tauron nodded and added, "You specialize in battle tactics. We made mistakes. I wish to listen to your ideas and come up with a plan."

"And I can tend to your leg," Silva interposed, gesturing to the knee Arthos favored.

"It is nothing I cannot handle," Arthos told her, beginning to turn away, "I've been wounded worse in the past."

"Maybe so, but I can mend the damage so that tomorrow, you are completely healthy," Silva insisted, "and I will replenish my healing ability after I sleep as well. An injury like that can slow you down and impede your movement. There is no reason to refuse."

Arthos cocked his head at the acolyte and nodded, "Of course you are correct, but we will wait until we have made camp for the night."

With Laur-Q still shaken, Tauron searched and found a good location for a camp, in the middle of a thick stand of trees. It would be difficult for even creatures with night vision to see them through the foliage and the brush and fallen leaves looked nearly undisturbed, with no larger creatures disrupting the ground recently. In fact, the only wildlife they spotted right away was Tauron's now bloated hunting lizard ("He likely won't be of use in a fight for a few days at least," Tauron told them) and a pale owl that perched up in one of the trees outlining the small clearing. Karle spent some time away from the campsite, but once he returned, he and Cobb prepared a bland but nutritious stew from fish that Cobb caught and a few vegetables that Tauron had packed. Tauron himself used some rope and spikes to tie some low tree branches together, creating sort of a blind that kept the wind from blowing through the site. First they discussed what they would do if something attacked them within their camp, and then they talked for several hours about tactics in general before finally setting up a watch and bedding down for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

They all slept fitfully. Those who were not accustomed to sleeping in the wild found the mats and blankets not nearly enough comfort, even with the blind of branches and leaves that kept the rain off of them. The more wilderness-oriented teammates also would not fall into a deep sleep; the thought of weapon-bearing killers lurking through the forests crept through their thoughts. Even Laur-Q, who normally trusted her hearing and smell to alert her long before any creatures could find her, kept remembering the spider attack and the events from long ago that she had told her friends. At least they were fairly safe, with Tauron's lizard near and with the ring of thorny shrubs that Eluthera had grown in a circle around their campsite. Any attackers would be forced to chop or push their way through the obstacle to reach the group, giving them enough time to wake and prepare. And of course the half-dryad had her own watcher up in the trees.

They broke camp at sunrise and ate a quick meal, cold leftovers from the night before with crackers. They quickly found the trail in the dim light of dawn, noting that even fresher tracks marked the pathway, and slowly followed the tracks. They kept their marching order from the previous day except that Laur-Q did not range as far ahead, knowing that enemies might be close. However, in the end, they underestimated the wilderness skills of those they followed. Up ahead and off the trail about 50 foot distance stood another hidden blind, not even as tall as the squirrel-maiden.

The team from the castle did not consider how a creature could post its own sentries in their own clever way, like a short trench they could stand in so only their shoulders and heads were above ground. With the shrubs in front of the hole, in the dim light of morning, you really could only see a tiny shine from the eyes of the creatures that watched the team stalk up the path. In harsh, growling whispers, they discussed what to do, and then the female, the one with the least fighting ability, rose up from the trench, crawled a short distance, and when she could hide no more from the oncoming group she stood and sprinted away from them!

"**_GNOLL_**," Tauron shouted through the trees as soon as he spotted the creature! It resembled a tan-furred humanoid canine or hyena. "It will warn its tribe."

"What do we have to catch it," Arthos asked, "If it is alone, I don't want to just kill it."

"If we get close enough, I have ways," Eluthera barked as she broke into run.

As a unit, they gave chase, although Tauron quickly began to outpace his partners. He focused on the fleeing figure, noting no weapons although it could carry something small like a knife. He also didn't see the gnoll's own companions until they jumped out and blocked the path!

These gnolls held weapons;, spears with sharpened stone heads and knives at their wastes. They wore little more than sparse tattered leathers for clothing. In fact, as Tauron halted his run, he thought that the gnolls looked too thin. Accompanied by a yipping, snapping hyena, these two gnolls stood with their teeth bared and the fur on their necks and backs standing up. They were ready to fight. Tauron's friends caught up with him and as a unit freed their weapons.

There was a long minute with both sides staring at each other, ready to counter the first move that the other side made. Arthos gritted his teeth and asked himself why they weren't attacking. Eluthera watched the hyena, deciding her first course of action.

"With the dog, there are only three," Cobb hissed, "Can we take them?"

"Most likely," Arthos said, "but the other one is likely going for reinforcements."

"Then we should kill them," the elder hunter spat.

"Yes, that is tactically sound," Arthos responded. He paused before continuing, "I'm not comfortable killing something that does not attack me first. That is dishonorable."

The moment continued, and then one gnoll barked at the other. Then the gnolls did something completely unexpected; they lowered their weapons, assumed a more relaxed stance, and one commanded the hyena to lie down. They were still very tense, that was clear, but they made themselves vulnerable.

"Wait," one of them growled in barely understandable common tongue, "Speak."

"Can we trust them," Cobb asked, fear in his voice, "If they bring reinforcements and decide to attack, we are done."

"Yes," Tauron said to him, "but it is unusual that they are even asking for commune. Gnolls are known for fighting first, speaking later."

"Those of us with magic," Eluthera hissed quietly, "Prepare something and hold it. Be ready."

And the reinforcements arrived very shortly, at a run when the group first saw them, six more of the creatures, several with better steel weapons. Deep in his soul, Arthos wondered if he had made an error, but even deeper, his soul told him that an honorable death is better than dishonorable murder. So much was on the line in this mission, however.

The gnolls slowed as they approached the standoff, but the warriors did not draw their weapons. A smaller gnoll took the lead, a female by the look, one in somewhat finer cloth and a dull red-dyed leather vest. She growled quietly to the two gnolls that had been at watch, and then stepped forward. She did not carry a visible weapon, and she held her hands out with opened palms in a very human gesture of peace.

"I thank you for giving my warriors their lives," she said in a light growling but near perfect common, "From what I see, you are stronger and would have killed them quickly. Who leads here?"

After their discussions the previous day, Arthos hesitated and glanced at Tauron and Eluthera, then he said strongly, "I lead." He did not wish to give information about the nature of the mission. "I must admit, it surprised me that your warriors did not attack us first. When our races cross paths, there is usually a fight."

The gnoll female nodded, "We are yet rare," she replied, "but some of us choose a different path for our tribe. I am called Nurrta. I currently lead this tribe."

Eluthera widened her eyes in surprise at this. Gnoll tribes were reputedly male dominated and led by the strongest male in the tribe.

Nurrta regarded them all, taking a moment to look at each member of the team. She stepped forward gracefully and stood before Silva, who did not retreat but reared back a little with apprehension. She reached up and gently touched the dragon tooth amulet Silva carried.

"I would not be able to do this if I meant you harm," Nurrta asked softly.

"No, you would not," Silva replied with a hiss.

"Whose symbol is this," the gnoll chieftess probed.

"I fight for Bahamut," the white haired girl again replied.

"I have heard of that one," Nurrta said with a nod, "and I can sense your intent. Swear to me on your Bahamut that you will not harm my tribe if we do not harm you."

Silva glanced at her comrades, and Eluthera nodded. "I would not attack without provocation either way," Silva stated, "If any of us attack your tribe without cause, by will of Bahamut they will be punished."

"My thanks," Nurrta said breathily, "You will appreciate my concern. We must contend with hatred from many of your kind and our kind as well. We do not follow the traditions of many gnoll tribes. But as I said, I have heard of Bahamut, and I know he would oppose the temple."

Now all of the companions stared at the chieftess. "Temple," Arthos asked slowly.

"I cannot give you an oath upon any deity," Nurrta said, "but I would ask that you come to our camp. We will warm you and feed you. For your security, I will always stay by you so that, if my warriors attack you, you can kill me first."

Cobb spoke up. "It could be a trap," he grunted, "They are different than other gnolls, but they could just be more clever."

Nurrta stepped closer to Cobb, and he moved backward away from her. Nurrta took one more step forward, dropped to one knee, and raised her snout into the air, baring her neck to the human.

"I beg you," she whispered, "We need aid."

There was an uncomfortable pause, and then Eluthera spoke up. "Gnolls have many canine traits, and one of them is grabbing another by the neck to show superiority. To convince you, she is submitting herself to you and to whatever abuse you wish to do to her. It is not an easy thing for gnolls to do."

Cobb grappled with the situation then he slumped his shoulders. "Fine," he barked.

Nurrta rose. "Follow. We will speak further at our camp."

The camp was not very far away, and the group was amazed at how well hidden it was. It stood at the top of a slope just a short hike off of the game trail. The gnolls had rearranged some deadfall trees and had created blinds out of branches that still held leaves for their guards to watch from, and their camp was made up of holes with sloped entrances for them to sleep in. Walking up the slope, approaching creatures could not see any part of the camp, and encroachers could literally find themselves right on top of the tribe if the gnolls let them get that far. It was a very simple camp and the tribe did not seem to have much of even basic equipment.

"We have a fire pit near a tree to splinter the smoke," Nurrta mentioned, "We will not take offense if you cook your meat."

So they found a spot near that firepit and sat down. With the gnolls around, Tauron's lizard friend had disappeared. Besides the five hyenas that this tribe kept, the only wildlife visible was another owl at the top of a tree a short distance off. The tribe produced what appeared to be two huge frogs, their bodies larger than Laur-Q and with huge, meaty rear legs. One of the warrior gnolls dutifully began to peel strips of meat off the nearest carcass and lay them on a rock for the castle group. Another brought a pot of water to drink. Tauron, without hesitation, began to eat some of the raw meat while the others cooked theirs. None of them in the group or the tribe truly relaxed for a long time.

Eluthera finally spoke up. "Nurrta, you said something about needing assistance, and you mentioned a temple. I have noticed that many of your tribe appear malnourished. We will listen to what you wish to say to us."

Nurrta sniffed the air and nodded. "Yes, our tribes have business," she rumbled. "Yes, my tribe has not eaten well in recent days. These, "she said while motioning to the gigantic frogs, "are the first large prey we have caught. This will do much to strengthen my warriors, and there will be more."

"For you to understand, there is much I must tell," Nurrta stated, "and I may not always know the proper words for what I wish to say. If you know about my people, you know that females rarely lead. In truth, I am leader only for now, because my wisdom and knowledge will keep us alive long enough to build up our force. My mate was our chief, and he was truly strong."

"Was," Arthos questioned.

"Yes, he is dead now, killed by those that drove us from our tribal home."

The team from the castle said nothing, but every one of them were shocked. They knew that gnolls had been part of the attackers on more than one occasion, but it never crossed their minds that there might have been more than one group of the creatures nearby.

Nurrta continued, "There is a complex of caverns to the North and East, and our tribe homed in one of those caves for many generations. We worked hard to not cross the other intelligent creatures in this region without reason, simply wishing to hunt and grow the tribe, not war with others. Since we were stronger than the others in the complex, we lived unbothered by them. But almost four seasons ago, some foul humans with dark dwarven diggers arrived and took possession of a cave that had remained mostly empty. They dug tunnels and created a temple there and at the same time, approached the creatures living in the caves with treaties and offers of alliances. Admittedly, we were not wise about dealing with them and believed they only wanted a treaty of peace between us. We have learned much about those dark clerics."

Arthos cut in, "What kind of temple?"

Nurrta replied with a little malice, "A temple to Nerull."

"The Reaper of Flesh," Silva spat, as if bile had welled up from her innards.

"Now you understand why I asked for your oath," Nurrta said, and Silva nodded.

"Followers of Nerull are cruel and vile," Silva told her companions, "Bahamut urges his warriors to counter any evil that they are working towards."

"We did not know of the Death Lord then, and we did not know of their plans for the caverns, so my mate spoke with them and trusted them. At first it seemed like a good arrangement for our tribe. But these men did not simply want peace treaties, they wanted our warriors to fight for them. They offered us treasures and feasts and promised that when they were finished, they would leave all of the caves to my tribe.

"Of course they lied," Nurrta said with sadness.

"A few at a time, more humans and others arrived to join the temple as time passed. Then the bugbears and hobgoblins moved in, driving some unintelligent beasts out of the complex or killing them. Goblins and orcs lived in the caves for a long time, but a second tribe of orcs also arrived with the temple chieften keeping the two tribes from fighting each other. The hobgoblins manipulate the goblins, often making them do as the hobgoblins wish with the goblins believing it was their idea. Even then, we did not see the danger. We knew that the hobgoblin and the newer orc chiefs were beholden to the temple leaders but did not realize the harm."

"With the alliance, your security came under threat," Arthos said.

"Agreed," Nurrta said angrily, "Finally, the temple began to exert its demands on us. At first, we were not asked to join the raiding parties, just to be ready to defend the caves if the complex was attacked, and they provided flesh for us to eat. We thought their raiding parties were just hunting until they began to bring back humans. But they finally decided it was time for the gnolls to join their activities and be loyal.

"It was such a dishonorable plot. My mate often asked me for my wisdom, but he was chief because he was the strongest of my tribe. So that we did not lose good warriors in confrontations within the tribe, a combat can be called to see who is strongest, a duel. The temple sent a gnoll unknown to us to challenge my mate's dominance, and demanded that the challenge be family with myself and our son fighting as well. We agreed. We were tricked! The gnoll challenger revealed his supposed wife to be a bugbear, larger and stronger than our warriors, and since they did not have any children, they had an armored hobgoblin stand for them. My mate had accepted the challenge and felt he could not back down honorably. The three of us knew fighting, but the hobgoblin knew more, had been trained to battle, and the gnoll challenger used magic in the duel! In the end, we lost.

"The temple's dishonor did not end there. They were afraid of my mate's influence, so during the duel, our son was killed and my mate was taken away to be imprisoned to keep him away from the tribe. They did not consider me a threat and let me stay. Then the new chief Tammuz gave the temple most of our valuables, even a magical weapon! They also moved us out of our cave and into a smaller, dirtier cavern while they let some new ally take our home. We even learned that the hobgoblin who had fought my family was not a simple warrior, he was the chief of the hobgoblin tribe and fully in support of the temple." At this point, small flecks of spittle dripped from Nurrta's mouth and her black lips remained curled as she spoke, "I spoke to my tribe in secret, told them how this temple had broken so many of our ways and did not deserve our loyalty, but many of our people were afraid of the powers exhibited by the temple and the gnoll adept. In the end, only a portion of my warriors came with us. We left our puppies with the part of the tribe who stayed for their safety.

"Other like-minded gnolls are joining our cause, so our numbers should grow quickly. Soon we will return to the caverns and take our den back!"

A short silence followed the gnoll chieftess' story. The adventurers, each in his own way, pondered the information they had just heard. It was Karle, ever thoughtful, who spoke first.

"You mentioned needing assistance," the mystic began, "What would you want from us?"

Nurrta composed herself, leveled her breathing and wiping her mouth. "As I have said, I am one who thinks and understands more than some of my brethren. I can see that you are not allied with the temple, not unless everything you wear is a deception. With the attacks on your people and the threat to your fortress, with you hunting through the forest instead of travelling the main road, I believe you are hunting them, either to learn more about your enemies or strike against them." The gnoll maid leaned forward just a bit before saying, "Any action you take against the temple and any damage you do to it and its allies will help my tribe. We know where the temple is and know which tribe homes in which cave. We can give you much information toward your goals if they are against the Temple of Nerull."

"What would you ask in return," Silva asked.

Tauron answered for the gnoll chieftess, "The idea benefits both our groups, sister. Nurrta is correct, anything we do to damage the caves is one less thing that this temple can use against the tribe when the gnolls return. Likewise, if they wish to reclaim their cave and the rest of the tribe, that is one or two less obstacles in our paths.

"Yes," Nurrta agreed, "when we approached our tribe, we will not fight all of them, just the false chief and any who support him. Some would choose to rejoin the tribe if given that choice. At this time, if we attempted such a challenge, the tribe would likely be destroyed by the other denizens of the caves by the order of the temple priests."

Arthos looked at his team. "What do you all say," he asked, "How do you feel about this suggestion?"

"I am for it," Silva said instantly, "While the gnolls are not innocent, they also do not have evil auras. I do not believe they deceive us."

Arthos turned back towards Nurrta. "You mentioned the temple's motivation for its attacks," he said.

"They wish to take over your castle," the chieftess growled softly, "They would continue to use it as a waystation as it is now, but also as a center for their activity. They will kill any who would resist their goal."

"How many creatures live at these caves," Cobb interjected.

"We do not know that," Nurrta answered, "Twenty adults remain in our den, but we are not that familiar with the other tribes."

Arthos wore a mask of seriousness on his face as he asked his next question. "What would the temple do with any living prisoners that they captured during a raid?"

Nurrta nodded. "I understand. That is why you search. Normally, bodies and prisoners will be given to the bugbears for food, although some living beings will be granted to the hobgoblins for slaves. The other races eat mostly the animals that are killed and brought back, like horses and cattle. The bugbears will eat the dead first and save any living prisoners for when they run out of carrion. Sometimes the temple will take some of the humanoid dead for its own reasons that I do not know."

"I can imagine," Silva huffed.

"And you will tell us how to reach these caves," Arthos added.

"Better. I will send a warrior to show you," Nurrta said with a slight, canine smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So there they are," Arthos whispered, "The Caves of Chaos. I thought it was just a farmer's story."

"I can't believe I never stumbled upon this before," Tauron added, "I've hiked all over the region."

"The foliage is very dense here, huntsman," Karle interjected, "With his search strategy, Silverblade would have found this eventually. That is why they considered him a threat."

The team of nine (including their gnoll guide), had travelled quite a distance from the gnoll camp that sat due South of the Castle to a spot even farther away to the Northwest. They moved as quickly as they could, with the gnoll confident it could avoid any humanoid enemies and not expecting many to even be away from their lairs this time of day. The canine humanoid also knew trails that made traversing the woodlands much easier. Tauron has begun to worry about daylight, especially when they reached a place where the forest grew thickly with larger trees and leafy vines that had yet to lose the green in their leaves so late in autumn. The creature eventually slowed and advised the group to watch their step, and within moments they found their target.

Now they stood at the lip of a ravine, not small but also not a great valley. The trough opened only at one end and was literally surrounded by thick forest, with small stands of trees, bushes, and vines dotting the bottom and both sides of the valley. The sides fell steeply from the foliage, and while they could be scaled anyone who tried would need to be very careful, and the denizens of this rent preferred the well-used trails that cut across the bottom to the entrance of the ravine, trails that wound through rocks, deadwood, and even what appeared to be bones that littered the valley floor. And visible yet in the growing shadow of evening, the team saw caves stabbing into the walls of the valley at different heights and distances. Those with good hearing occasionally caught a sharp voice from somewhere below, and all of them smelled the faint odors of smoke, must, and decay that wafted by in the wind from time to time. Their gnoll guide pointed out which creatures laired in which caves, including a few caverns that the group could not see from this vantage.

"Do they patrol the lip of the canyon," Arthos asked the gnoll quietly.

"Not often," the canine mouthed in a growling rasp, "They watch from ground some times. Eyes no good under sun."

"We must move quickly," Tauron said, "I have twine with me. We could clear some space for a camp and then use the trees and vines to make a blind that no one will be able to see through from a distance."

"And those with nightvision will need to be close to see us," Arthos added, "The bottom of the ravine is too far for that."

Tauron nodded in agreement. "One or two of us at a time could watch from the edge, hidden behind the blind, while the rest are a short distance away. We can even have a small fire, since we can already smell smoke coming from the caves and the trees will break up any visible tendrils."

And so they set to work. The group avoided real chopping for fear of the noise, but the loud ravens that seemed to populate these woods ("Scavengers attracted to the smell of the dead," Eluthera theorized.) masked the noise the group did make cutting branches and vines. Those unused to camping cleared vegetation away from the ground so that the group could sit and sleep more comfortably. As they worked they discussed strategy. They wanted to save their brethren but each of them realized that they lacked information to act quickly. With the onset of nightfall, the party agreed to spend at least one full day in hiding while watching the movements around the caves. Before bedding down tomorrow night, they would decide their course of action and begin the following day.

"And we must be on guard at all times," Arthos stated tersely, "Keep your weapons close. Any of us not involved with another task should be looking through our concealment and watching for danger. We will post guards for the night."

"I can see in the dark," Laur-Q said helpfully.

"As can I," Arthos replied, "Anyone else?"

"Not fully in the dark, but I have better sight than a human," Eluthera added.

"I see in dark," the gnoll warrior grunted."

"Fine," Arthos said, "I want the spell users to have as much sleep as they can get, so I won't expect Silva, Aseneth, or Karle to keep watch…"

"I am fine to watch," Karle insisted, "I need not be fully rested and I need no time to study."

"Then you have first watch," the guardsman stated, "followed by Eluthera. Once there is no further light, Laur-Q, myself, and the gnoll will take the remaining shifts. Tauron, you stand watch with the gnoll and ask him some questions about the activity in the caves. If anything out there concerns you, do not hesitate to wake us up."

"There will be other eyes watching, as well," Eluthera added, "I'm already setting up some resources of my own, and Tauron's lizard friend is close to our camp here. We should have plenty of warning if danger approaches."

"Good. Eat heartily and try to sleep deeply. Tomorrow our task truly begins and we must be ready," Arthos told them with a hiss.

* * *

><p>The night passed without a problem although most of the team did not sleep as soundly as they had wished; simply being so close to the murderous creatures of the caves stressed them all. The gnoll warrior, who refused to give a name, agreed to stay near their makeshift camp once the mission officially began in order to report back to his tribe whether the mission succeeded or failed. It had been difficult, as the gnoll believed that not joining them on their quest showed weakness, but Eluthera finally convinced him that his chieftess needed to know if the team failed its mission. Tauron left early on a hunting trip, coming back shortly carrying a rather fat vulture. In the end they added most of the meat to a thin stew he brewed over a fire, although they gave an entire meaty leg to their gnoll guide ("He needs it more than we do," Tauron explained). As a precaution, even though their camp extended right to the edge of the valley, they would still only watch the canyon floor one or two at a time, worrying that too many eyes would give their enemies too many chances to notice.<p>

The others eventually began to talk. Sometimes they spoke of possible strategies and of abilities that might be useful during the mission, but even before noon, boredom edged its way into their minds. Interestingly, it was the less-than-talkative Arthos whose curiosity spoke first. Aseneth and Eluthera were watching the valley at the time while Arthos watched the diminutive Laur-Q. He was not subtle and the squirrel maiden finally glared back at him.

"Well, out with it," she huffed.

Arthos, his helmet off, pushed his hand through his crystalline hair. "You said you were raised in Smallport, yes?"

Laur-Q nodded curtly, not wanting to relive the story she had told her companions.

"I am curious," the guardsman continued, his voice diplomatic and not confrontational, "I have trained and studied in defensive tactics. I mean no offense, Laur, but living in a place where most of the population is half the size of those who might come to attack it seems like a very dangerous gamble. Are the peoples in your homeland secure?"

Now understanding Arthos' interest, Laur relaxed. "Yes, guardsman, we are secure."

He thought about the short response for a moment then added, "But how would your countrymen defend themselves against, for instance, an army of humans?"

"You should rephrase the question," she said with a small, cheerful chuckle, "It has already happened."

Arthos raised his eyebrows, a little surprised. "The door is open now, Laur-Q," he said with a warm smile, "Tell us the story."

"Humans," she said mockingly while rolling her eyes.

As the rodent girl talked, all of her companions focused on her. Even Eluthera, as she watched the floor of the valley, listened to the words of her friend.

"This happened before the…other event," she stammered just a bit, then proceeded in a stronger voice, "You are right that Smallport is generally populated by smaller folk. While there are more halflings than any other race, my kind, gnomes of several types, and even goblins and kobolds live there in large numbers."

"Goblins and kobolds," Silva said incredulously, "You cannot feel very secure with those as your neighbors."

"I know that most goblins and kobolds that you have heard about are vicious and dangerous," Laur answered, "but you also must realize that most intelligent creature aren't that way just because they are that way. Those races in Smallport have learned that cooperation reaps its own rewards. They are often bullied by their larger, stronger kin in the world. In Smallport, they are equals and they know that, when attacked, their neighbors will come to their aid. Those that live there have chosen to put aside some of their more destructive habits and become part of a community."

Silva sat back, not entirely convinced.

"So back when I was young, a barbarian horde decided that small, weak folk held no claim to the lands of Smallport and invaded the region. They carried their clubs, their swords, they brought dogs, wagons, whatever they thought they required. They assumed that in a fight a big strong man would defeat a small one. At face value that is true, but an invasion is not a face-to-face contest. Smallport is populated by numerous races who have spent centuries perfecting strategies to help them survive in a world of people bigger than we are, and so many of them rely on stealth.

"To put it simply, it confused the barbarians to find the first village they happened upon completely deserted. It did not occur to them that kobolds with magical communicating abilities and Halfling outriders spotted the horde long before they reached the village. They believed that the townspeople fled before them in fear. Yes, many of them left, but not in the terror the savages believed. So the tribe moved forward, desiring to reach the actual city of Smallport and sack it for its treasures.

"As I said, though, they dealt with creatures of stealth. So after they passed, the more skilled amongst the populace emerged, from secret rooms, from the tops of trees, from hidden tunnels and holes. Wanderers who smelled the smoke from burning homes wandered closer to find the cause. In short, the barbarians had no idea that nearly a quarter of the town's number began to follow them. Certainly not enough to destroy the barbarians, but still a fighting force that the humans knew nothing of. They also didn't realize how fast the halfling Outriders and goblin Wolfriders could move as groups of them rushed ahead to warn every town ahead. At each town, fresh riders would take over, until finally word reached Smallport itself many days before the barbarians would arrive.

"The barbarian army followed the road from that town, knowing it would lead through several more and eventually to Smallport. When they reached a second, somewhat larger town, they became angry to find the town also abandoned. I've heard stories of them screaming into the sky about the cowards they chased, how my people feared to fight! They really didn't consider any other possibility."

"But the people leaving their homes behind," Arthos asked, "lost quite a bit, didn't they?"

"Homes can be rebuilt, Arthos," Laur replied with a smile, "and there are many hidey-holes for real valuables. In such a situation, the underground dwellers would hide others or their wealth temporarily as the barbarians passed."

"Underground," Tauron said, "You mean the goblins and kobolds? They would hide valuables for others? Why didn't they keep the loot?"

"I told you that, silly man," the rodent girl said with a chuckle, "By helping their neighbors, they ensured that the community would help them in return. You must realize that some of their tribes have been living within Smallport's sovereign lands for many generations and have been raised from pups in the community!"

Laur-Q, reaching full storytelling mode, began to wave her hands and emote to accent the tale. "So as I said, runners rode quickly to Smallport to mobilize, townsfolk from several town marched toward the capital city with the barbarians following somewhere behind, and roughly a quarter of the truly skilled members of those towns made their way behind the enemy. The invaders camped for the first night and dug in, but darkness is the asset of the stealthy. Think about it. Invariably during encampment, some soldiers will wander away from their brethren to relieve themselves, look for loot, whatever they tell themselves, and many of them simply did not return. Beasts summoned by magic harried the outskirts of the camp, drawing blood and then disappearing. Flaming arrows and sometimes fire spells ignited tents and wagons. The humans roared their anger to the sky, but caught only a few of the thieves and magicians that provoked them even as they lost more than a hundred fighters that first night. Most of them also did not sleep well, especially those that cast the healing spells. Far sighted scouts took note of the magic the barbarians used, too.

"This advance continued for three full days. Even as the invaders camped that third night, the refugees running ahead of them met the army marching from Smallport and from many other towns within range. It was here where they decided to fight."

"Your people must have outnumbered them a great deal," Arthos quipped.

"And why would you say that, warrior," Laur-Q teased.

"How else would they defeat a barbarian army? Some of them are known to be tougher and stronger than your average human."

Laur laughed at that, a joyful, barking sound. "Think about it for a moment, Arthos. You said you were trained in defensive tactics. Literally all of the denizens of the city-state of Smallport have better night vision than humans. They didn't need to hunker down and sleep. While the barbarians made camp, caroused and celebrated their perceived easy conquest, my people were digging in. Gnomes dug holes and trenches and then concealed them. Kobolds made mechanical traps. Druids made natural traps. They outnumbered my people at that point, but we chose the place of battle and we prepared. And even as the army of Smallport prepared, those who followed the barbarians had grown to the size of a regiment and they continued to harass the enemy. And it was on this night, when word spread that the true battle would be the next day, assassins slipped into the enemy camp and killed as many of the healers as they could. The barbarians caught many of them and killed them and they went in knowing they likely wouldn't survive the night, but by morning, the enemy had very little healing magic, had still not slept well, and had lost nearly half of its supplies to night time sabotage. In the morning, before the invaders had eaten and before they were ready to march, a large group of Halfling artillerists on riding dogs fired the first shots and wounded some of their number.

The barbarian chief exploded in rage and many of his men went berserk right there. Most of them grabbed their favored weapons and charged, but even a raging barbarian cannot catch a war dog in the woods, so the halflings kept just ahead of the invaders and led them exactly where my people wanted them to be. And for those barbarians who were not front-line combatants, who were not immediately ready to fight, or who had been wounded during the night or by an early arrow or stone, the force that had gathered and followed the enemy simply walked into the camp and killed them."

At this point the entire group, even the soldier Arthos, stared grimly at Laur.

"Finally, the Halfling riders increased their speed and outdistanced the barbarians while also moving to either side. Ahead, across a field that was dotted with trees and bushes, stood the military leadership of the city of Smallport. The Regent gave the barbarians one chance to go back the way they came and leave the region, but the barbarian chief called him weak and ordered his tribe to charge. It really was the worst decision he could have made. His forces had to cross the field that my people had prepared the night before, and the front line of the Smallport army consisted of archers, slingshooters, and throwers all ready and well stocked with ammunition. Some of the strongest magicians from the city also stood beside the Regent. I don't think most of the barbarians knew what hit them.

"The first line of defense was a simple one. Druid has lulled various biting and stinging insects into a sleep and then moved their hives, so that as the enemy charged, they immediately found themselves in swarms of angry stingers and biters in the air and popping up out of the dirt! We didn't expect that to stop many of them, just distract and slow them. They then charged into a field of holes, trenches, and tunnels of varying depth and size. A few were spiked but most were linked by tunnels too small for the barbarians to use. As the humans fell into the pits, my people stabbed and sliced their legs and then fled down the tunnels to the next hole. Of course, some of the kobolds dipped their knives in poison, so some of the enemy never made it out of those holes. The third line of defense consisted of tanglefoot bags and entanglement spells cast overnight and held by triggers. The very trees grabbed our enemy, with some of them becoming so distracted they hacked at the trees in their rage! This third line of defense was also within range of the artillery, so the field erupted with arrows, stones, javelins, magical missiles, orbs of cold and lightning. I was too young to be there, but I've heard around half of the invading force was killed or incapacitated in that charge, but the field was such that no one could really tell. As the barbarians closed the distance, the artillery turned and ran. The barbarian chief tasted victory, and he and his men shouted their war cries as they followed."

"Let me guess," Silva said softly, "that was another mistake."

"You are learning," Laur-Q answered, clucking her large incisors, "Yes, the artillerists did flee, and the barbarians were catching up to them with their longer legs and better speed. Again, my people led them to the exact place we wanted our attackers. Some of the barbarians were not so caught up in the chase to be unobservant, and they stopped when they realized something was wrong. Their leader failed to notice anything until several of our warriors with short spears rose up from behind bushes and impaled him. The army of Smallport waited in a wide semi-circle, hidden in the foliage or hunkered down in foxholes, and those of my race hid in the trees and leapt down on the heads of the invaders. They all attacked in unison, and that signaled the release of the canines. Packs of war dogs and wolves, each 200 strong, sprinted to the battlefield and joined the Smallport warriors. With the canines trained to hold down opponents and with more tanglefoot bags, our force eventually overcame the barbarians. Yes, some of them did fight very hard, and we did lose some warriors that day, but not nearly as many as they did. Once their chief finally died, a large group of them fled."

"Right into the rear force," Arthos said with admiration.

"Exactly. To the man, they either surrendered or they perished."

"Did some of them surrender," Aseneth asked.

"Oh, yes," Laur said, "My people aren't monsters. We didn't kill the non-combatants like cooks or teamsters, we only killed those whose deaths gave us an advantage in the upcoming battle. Most of them surrendered immediately, though there were a few who fought us thinking that their chief would return to the camp. Few of the true fighters of the tribe surrendered and those we captured were the ones rendered unconscious but not killed during the fight."

"What did you do to them," Karle then queried.

"Oh, we marched them to the city of Smallport and put them to work."

"Slaves," Eluthera asked with a hint of surprise.

"In a way, but only as they served their punishments," Laur assured, "Once they served the time that the Judges gave them, we let them go. The hoard was made up from several nomadic tribes, so many of the survivors did not have a home to go back to. We are not cruel. We helped those who wanted to become part of the community."

The group remained quiet for a few moments, and then Arthos smiled. "By my blade! It seems even a squirrel can teach me a lesson on tactics," he said warmly.

"Then I have my own questions, and you must answer since I answered your interrogation so well," Laur told him with a cheerful grin, "What about you, guardsman? Who were you before you discovered the Keep?"

Arthos stared at her for a moment. Rarely did he talk of himself or his travels, but then few ever asked. He was used to a chain of command, not casual allies. He wet his throat with water, then answered.

"You may expect some great tale of heroics," Arthos began, "but I must disappoint you. I won't tell you exactly where I come from as my people generally prefer solitude from outsiders. I am called a Storm Soul, an elemental force born in flesh, and I come from a city of my kind quite some distance away. We are a proud people, strong in battle, honor, and in compassion for our brethren. Although I could have chosen another profession, I chose to follow my father's footsteps as a trained warrior and even chose the same weapon that he used. Once I was of age, I joined the ranks of the gladiators and fought."

"Gladiators," Silva asked, shocked, "I've always thought that was a way for less civilized men to rid themselves of prisoners. That is why the 'City-States' do not condone the gladiatorial games."

"In my home, that is not the case," Arthos explained casually, "They are not fights to the death and prisoners are not allowed the honor of the fights. A warrior cannot learn if he doesn't fight and it is not honorable to just search for someone to duel with. The games are more like non-lethal competitions with gladiators from different families or schools facing off against those of equal strength and skill, both in solo and group games. Performing well brought honor to your patron and also improved your skills, since even though the games were not to the death no fighter wanted to lose in front of his sponsors. Sometimes, when there was a quarrel between families or individuals, their gladiators would face each other, the winner gaining satisfaction for his patron. Normally when an enemy did reveal itself to my home, it found a well-readied force ready to defend. It is in those games where I eventually discovered my talent for defensive tactics. I was good in the solo competitions, but I excelled in any team game if the team listened to my strategies."

"It sounds like you lived a good life there," Tauron asked quietly, "Why did you leave?"

"It isn't uncommon for my folk to leave home for a while, to explore the world a little," Arthos said, "There is only so much one can learn from the same people, the same opponents. When I decided to journey, my mother presented me with a new, very well made weapon, a weapon with special qualities that I will eventually awaken.

"I journeyed for months before I reached the castle, fighting orcish and human raiders during that time. I assisted a town in running off a pack of bugbears that had set up a toll bridge, thinking that neither the townsfolk nor the merchants traveling the road would have the courage to oppose them. I decided to stay at the castle for a short time to rest, noticed a certain lack of defensive structure to the place, and sought out the guard captain to give a little advice. I've given advice ever since," he finished with a proud smile.

A moment of silence took over the campsite, and then Laur-Q chittered, "We aren't the only ones telling stories today! Oh, no! I think we all should say something about what brings us here tonight, and I don't mean the mission. Who is next?"

They glanced at one another before Aseneth chimed in, "I'm sorry if you want an exciting tale," she said, slightly embarrassed, "but this is my first real journey. Before tonight I learned about magic in my home town, went to the city of Rhoona when I was old enough to attend the school there, and I've been studying ever since. I'm new to all of this, I just know I can use my skills and knowledge to the best of my ability, I just lack the experience for any more at this time."

"Most of my adventures have been simple," Eluthera joined in, occasionally looking through the blind down at the ravine floor as she spoke, "I was born and raised in the forest South of Lodge. The Fey dominate parts of that wood, so the trees and plants are strong and hearty. I do not know my father, or even what race of being he was, just another that fell under my mother's spell. As I grew towards womanhood, I became more and more curious about the other races of creatures that my mother talked about or that I sometimes saw at a distance. Spirits are not the greatest at conversation and the folks of the woods had never traveled. Finally I left my home and visited the city of Lodge. I learned many of my physical skills there and found that some of my inherent abilities and talents gained me steady employment, especially collecting various herbs, fruits, and spell components from the forests that I knew so well. There are a few encounters that I remember more than others, bits of excitement. I did help stop a forest from fire by convincing some Nixies, a type of water fey, to help me." Eluthera's eyes seemed to unfocus for a moment as she said, "and I did meet a sphinx once while I wandered in the wild. She had traveled the world and loved to tell me her stories. There were only a few days before both of us had to journey on, but it was an exhilarating experience. Eventually, I realized that joining caravans as a guard and entertainer was a grand way to travel even farther abroad, and one of those trips brought me here."

Arthos nodded his approval. He suddenly found himself very interested in these little stories. "What about you, Cobb," he called, "You must have some interesting stories at your age."

"Afraid not, guardsman," the veteran hunter said, "I've never in my life traveled out of this area. The woods from the castle to the nearest village to the North have always been my home. Yeah, I've fought a goblin here and a spider there, and once a huge cat cut me so bad I almost didn't make it to the village for help, but that is about it. My life has been a bunch of trapping and fishing. I honestly can't even tell you exactly how old I am. I stopped counting the years a long time ago!"

The entire group chuckled at the older man's exuberance. Laur-Q then gave Karle a sidelong glance. "You, too, mystic," she said.

"My travels are my own to know, as is my homeland," he grumbled.

"Fine," the rodent-girl answered, "just tell us a few of your experiences, what kind of work you did before you joined Silverblade. Keep whatever secrets you want, but tell us something!"

Karle sighed with exasperation. He never liked to talk about himself, but it seemed difficult to tell the aeralena 'no'. "If I must," he said, with Laur-Q nodding intensely. "I will not discuss my early days or my abilities," he began, "Once I left my homeland, I attempted several possible professions, but men like me are not always welcome wherever we go. However, I discovered a talent seamanship and so for quite some time, I worked as a deckhand on sailing vessels. I just took to it faster than other jobs I had attempted, and a few of my special skills helped accent my learned skills. Of course you hear tales aboard a ship, so eventually I became more and more curious about Valdemar. While at port in Rhoona not terribly long ago, I decided to visit each of the City-States."

Laur-Q gasped and said, "So you hail from outside of Valdemar?"

Karle stared for a moment and then nodded.

"That is why I could not place your accent," Silva joined in, "I'm not so good that I recognize every dialect in Valdemar, but in Highthrone I did hear many different ways of speaking."

"None like mine," Karle finished for her, "My biggest challenge since arriving here was a battle with a fire elemental. Technically, it was stronger than I. I tricked it into a position of vulnerability to defeat it. Being unused to this region, I found myself traveling with little money or resources and I looked for some kind of employment to fill my money pouch a little. That is when I met Silverblade and joined his cause. Where I'm from and when I was much younger, I helped defend my village and also neighboring communities from attackers, and when I learned what Silverblade worked towards, I could not refuse. I felt the same towards your offer, Arthos. As long as your guards did not mistreat me, there was little chance of me not joining your mission."

There came a silence then, and the big hunter Tauron drew in a huge breath and sighed.

"I know some of your story," Laur said quickly, "You and Silva do not need…"

"I do not need to," Tauron interrupted, with no anger or rudeness in his voice, "but I will. We are comrades, and each of you have opened up and offered something of themselves here."

Silva moved next to her brother and placed her hand gently on his arm. Sadness lit on both of their faces.

"We were born and mostly raised in a village a couple days east of here," he said in a low, measured voice, "There is no direct road between the keep and our home. It was not a large or prosperous town, but it was ours and our family did quite well there. It may surprise you, but I had a twin brother as big and strong as I. Our father was a woodsman and tracker while my mother crafted wooden utensils and made and sold cheeses to the community. We were a strong family and we all believed that being part of our village meant being useful to it. We worked hard.

"We never knew if there was a reason for the attack or if it was just out of malice, but a green-scaled dragon suddenly descended upon our village on a summer morning. It…" Tauron stopped for a moment, unsure of the words to say.

Silva took over for her older brother. "It did what it pleased to our area for several days," she said coldly, her face locked in an angry grimace, "It gorged itself on farm animals and killed and destroyed whatever cattle it could not eat just to keep the meat away from us. It destroyed homes and buildings, it felled trees, and it closed, collapsed, or fouled our water sources. It didn't just take what it needed, it worked to destroy the entire town. When it ran out of magical attacks it would just tear things apart with its claws and tail. If it saw someone fleeing or trying to hide, it killed them."

Tauron joined back in, saying, "After the first two days of attacks, our home had not been destroyed yet. We planned to abandon the homestead and try to hide in the forest, but we couldn't just leave all of our friends. Our mother and brother stayed at the house baking bread, pulling cheese from the dry storage where we aged it, and butchering an animal to cook. While they did that, we ventured to our neighbors' properties and rescued whom we could, intending to make sure they had food and supplies. We were on our fourth such foray when apparently the monster found our place, with the homeless villagers we had previously assisted still there. By the time we returned, the beast had done what it wanted and left. The house had been knocked down, our cattle ravaged, and our mother and brother were dead. The beast didn't eat them, it left them and the refugees in a pile. I think it knew someone would come back to see. That was when my father changed.

"In just a few hours, we and most of the villagers who were left were led to an underground tunnel that none of us knew about in the woods near the village. Others had already collected there, including some people from other communities within riding distance, as reports of the attack spread. My father knew some of them, and that scared me. They carried gruesome weapons and some wore armor that makes yours look like simple leather, Arthos. At least one of them knew magic, of that I am sure. We were left with adults from the village while our father and a dozen or so companions, only a few from our village, left us."

Silva joined again, giving her brother a rest. "Our father wouldn't tell us what happened when he returned to us a few days later. We did learn from some of the others that the men had followed the dragon back to its lair, at least the one it used at the time, and killed it. They had lost a few of their number in the battle, but they were the last people it would ever kill."

Tauron laughed, although it sounded more like a cough, and said, "One of the dragon-slayers told me it actually begged for its life in the common tongue towards the end. It was sickening!"

Silva nodded and continued, "There was some treasure, but not as much as you would think. It wasn't one of the old, gigantic dragons with a hoard of gold, it was just a beast amusing itself with what it considered lesser creatures. The last time we checked, no one has really rebuilt the village. Only a few homesteaders stayed in the area, but there is no real community there anymore."

"I hate to ask," Eluthera said with compassion, "If you didn't stay there, where did you go?"

"It is fine," Tauron answered, "The attack changed my father, deep down inside of him. He withdrew into himself and in some ways he didn't seem to know how to be our father anymore. He hunted for us, made sure we had what we needed, but he didn't really engage with us anymore, just left us to our own in another town. After a few months, he came to us one day and said we would be making a trip. We really didn't have much for possessions, so we packed quickly and off we went. We were not adult but we were big enough to do many things on our own and our father's new emotional state forced us to learn to rely on ourselves."

"But he was trying to take care of us the only way he knew," Silva offered, "For me, he apparently used much of what he had received from the dragon's lair to persuade a monastery of Bahamut to educate me. He literally passed me off to a group of them at a waystation, and I've only seen him once or twice since then. The monks took me to a temple community halfway up a mountain and that was my home for about six years. In those years I only left the monastery when the temple leaders chose me for a journey or mission. I am not bitter about my father. I believe he was lost without our mother and his other son, and the temple trained me that I could find work or protect myself most anywhere. The teachings of Bahamut give me much that I can give to the world I now live in."

"I mean no offense," Karle said carefully, "but I am curious as to what kind of temple your Bahamut operates. You do not carry yourself as an evangelical."

"A good question," Silva nodded in response, "and my answer will end any preconceived beliefs some of you may have. Bahamut tells us that even if you turn a man to stone, the man survives inside and is only stone physically. In other words, while he may now be made of stone, that stone was not created ages ago and hasn't weathered thousands of years. It can be transformed back into the man. Likewise, Bahamut is not out to change people to suit him. His ego does not demand sycophantic worshippers. While he does have priests, most of us who return to the land do so not to seek converts to his faith, we venture forth to fight against the evils of the world. Yes, we are trained with divine power, but it is to bolster our work. You are correct. You will not see me preaching to those who will not listen. This mission, to deal with monsters preying on the innocent and to counter those who worship The Hater of Life, is precisely what I am to do in Bahamut's name. I'm not an acolyte, I am a warrior, just with different methods to fight with."

"And what did you do while your sister lived at the temple," Aseneth asked Tauron.

"Since I had taken an interest in my father's occupation, he continued to train me," the big hunter replied, "He didn't really treat me like a son anymore, not in a way I was accustomed to, he treated me more like an assistant or an apprentice. Still, he taught me what he knew about hunting, tracking, and surviving in the wilderness. He also taught me his ethic, to protect the woods but at the same time to protect the weak from those who would take advantage of them. One of my first, full battles was against an armed militia that attacked a smaller town. Their leader claimed an insult but actually wanted to seize the town for a resource they had access too. He hoped that, by the time Rhoona city could respond, the resource would have been secured for the Baron. These villages near the edges of the protectorate have learned to defend themselves, and once a signal went up of an attack, many came to the town's aid, just as they did when the dragon attacked my village. By the time the Baron carried out his plan, he found many more defenders than he had expected, many of them with more experience than his own men. I have grown to hate those who bully others and I find great pleasure when I have a chance to 'bully' a bully."

By the time Tauron had finished, many of them felt a bit talked out and the discussion faded, turning again to tactics. As they noted the activity of the creatures below, they planned their inevitable, initial foray into the caves.

* * *

><p>Again, Karle took first watch. He waited a full hour after the others bedded down, when he was sure they slept, before he stood up and pushed his way through the opening they had left in their blind made of foliage. No one would be concerned right away if they awoke to find him gone; Tauron liked to patrol during his watch and Laur-Q found a tree branch that she perched upon, unseen to those below. And he would still be very close to the camp. He just needed some privacy to refresh himself. He listened to the animals in the woods, many of the chirping insects, and a few screaming birds. The only life he saw were the flying bugs and an owl that sat in a tree nearby. In fact, these woods seemed teeming with owls, with the group even seeing several in broad daylight.<p>

The mystic fretted about the mission itself. Once inside these caverns, it might become difficult to find time to himself, without prying eyes. It would be so much easier if he didn't need to hide this part of himself, but the last time he had trusted so much…it had ended badly.

Once beyond the blind, Karle knelt down in the moist, leaf-strewn forest floor. It took only a little concentration for the process to begin; this ability had developed to a point where his race did not even need to concentrate upon it, and it would hold up even when asleep or unconscious. His legs and arms shortened, and his thick legs actually split into smaller, thinner appendages. His entire body seemed to shrink, and even as his skin transformed into a light bluish color, his clothing seemed to melt into his form and vanish. His skin hardened to a chitinous shell, his hands became small, strong graspers, his neck retracted so that his head sat under the rim of his shell. Small antennae waved in the air and black, shining eyes scanned his surroundings. Once the transformation finished, he looked like a cross between and insect and a crab, but not quite like either, and although his shell made him heavier than his size suggested, he had shrunk to about half his bipedal height. It was a defensive mechanism of his race, the ability to take on the form of a much more common creature, and since humanoids were the dominant life where he originally lived, a humanoid was the form he naturally took. He had never found another of his kind in Valdemar.

He had never befriended anyone in this land with perhaps the only exception being Silverblade the 'bandit'. Simply put, while he appeared more or less human in that form, he still was not human and also not from this land, so most people found him strange if they spent time with him, and he normally withdrew afraid of what the response would be.

His thoughts his own, Karle moved slowly, cautiously around the area outside of the camp. He could potentially remain in the humanoid form as long as he needed, but it did become uncomfortable and he preferred to change for at least a short time each day. Particularly when he needed to be sharp and ready for anything, he did not want to suffer from a lack of sleep. Eventually, he felt that time for a change of guard approached, so the arthropod again shifted its form back to that of 'Karle Blackdirt'. He brushed the dirt from his night clothes and reentered the camp.

Eluthera sat patiently near his sleeping mat and blanket, watching as he stepped through the blind.

For a moment, he simply stared wide-eyed at the half-dryad, and he stammered, "I simply needed a moment to myself…"

Eluthera gave him a warm smile and said, "Yes, I realize that now." She motioned for him to sit on his bedding, and once he had, she asked, "Why do you keep this a secret."

His dread grew, and he wondered if he would even be allowed to continue the mission. "What secret do you refer to," he asked cautiously.

"Please do not continue the mistruth," she whispered, "I am aware of why you take your 'breaks' as we have journeyed. Why hide this other form from us? I assume it is your true form."

"How," is all Karle could think to ask.

"Perhaps you weren't there when I first mentioned it, but I can sense spirits," she said softly and comfortingly, "I knew you weren't fully human almost immediately after meeting you. At the same time, I have certain resources that give me information even when I am not looking myself."

"Other resources?" Karle thought about this a moment, then it dawned on him. "The owls," he gasped, "The moon faced owls we've seen in the woods…there is only one, isn't there?"

She nodded. "She is my friend and traveling companion. We are linked by magic. She watches at night and, when she has not enough time to hunt, I make sure she feeds."

"So what will you do," he questioned.

"I am not sure," Eluthera told him honestly, "Why do you hide?"

"Because there are those who fear magic, or at least magic they aren't sure of. I am not a spellcaster, I am more a magical being. I have been attacked by those who thought me evil, who feared that I meant to turn my powers against them. I am not even very strong, but I have been close to death more than once."

Eluthera thought about that, then said, "Actually, I understand that. While I have never been attacked, I have been called a 'witch' or 'sorceress', despite that I use my own abilities mostly for the benefit of others. And I could understand wanting the camouflage when entering a new town or community. Remember this: we are the ones whom you have entrusted your life with, just as we have entrusted ours to you. Your special ability could be very useful in certain circumstances, and to keep it from the rest of them could increase our risk at some point." She paused, then continued, "Is Karle your name?"

He sighed. "No," he slowly said, "My true name is 'Ka-Riil'" He emphasized the first syllable. "A sailor on my first voyage helped me choose a more known name to use away from my homeland. Why keep your owl friend a secret," the mystic asked abruptly.

"Reasons similar to yours," Eluthera revealed, "I was not sure how much trust to give our comrades. With Frost watching, I will know who I can trust. What I do not see, she does."

Karle nodded slowly and then yawned. "I must sleep on this, Eluthera," he said.

"Of course," she said and rose to take her watch. She noticed first, and in response to her reaction, Karle turned to see Laur-Q still in her bedding but with an eye wide open watching them. The aeralena rolled onto her side, facing the duo.

"So when do I get to see this 'other form," she queried, completely serious.

In the morning, as they prepared their morning meal and just before they planned their approach to the mission, Ka-Riil told his other companions his secret. To be fair, Eluthera then told them about her avian friend.


End file.
